Marked
by ChucklingDevil
Summary: What happens when the Labyrinth Marks you as its own and the king doesn't know why? Jareth must discover the reasons as to why the Labyrinth has marked Sarah and the implications that this brings to light, Sarah in turn must face her fears of family seperation and attachments. Dark themes are touched but not enough for an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: **Hi there. This is my first fanfic, period. So please if you have the time review and let me know what you think.  
This story is set in the timeline of the movie's release date,** 27****th**** June 1986**, and although it was produced by the lovely people of Henson Studious and Lucas Films, basically British-American film, Sarah's character is American, therefore this is set in America.**  
**If I've made any mistakes please correct me and I hope this story is enjoyable, if not, readable.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Henson, Lucas and other respected owners.  
I do not financially benefit from these pieces and most likely never will.**

* * *

Sarah placed the school satchel at the floor of her desk with a thud and continued on to collapse in the chair. Letting out a tired sigh she folded her arms and rested her head against them. Her stiff shoulders slumped and her back slowly relaxed. The air in the room suddenly shifted and with it came the scent of a warm landscape and magic. With a low groan Sarah lifter her head to glare over her shoulder at the Fae presently leaning against the bedroom door. With his hands folded behind his back and his left foot prompt up against the door he cocked his head to one side and gave her a mischievous grin. She gave another groan and replaced her head on her forearms.

She felt the shift of air around her as the man walked to her side. He bent at the waist and peered at her through her veil of dark hair. The silence of the house was interrupted by the sound of crying. Sarah slumped further in her chair.

"Please, Toby. Not now, give me five minutes..." When the crying persisted she grudgingly heaved herself from the confines of her room. The guest of her room clung to her side like a shadow and followed her into the room in which the sound was emanating from. Toby was standing in his crib with red watery eyes. His crying died down when Sarah entered the room, he looked up at her with a tear streaked face and motioned his hands for her. She proceeded to pick him up and rest him against her hip.

With Sarah distracted with the baby the Fae accompanying her took the time to examine the room. He'd been in here once before but at the time he was rather distracted with business. The room was basic enough; Queen bed for the adults of the house along with accommodating side drawers and bed trunk. A rocking horse was placed towards the double doors of glass that led to the balcony and the crib resided to the side.

His curious gaze had him catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror attached to the wall. His feathery-blond hair hung around his head in an unruly mess, he caught the gaze of his mismatched eyes, both blue but the left was permanently dilated. His eyebrows swept from his eyes along with the natural blemish of his eyelids, sweeping up like an owl's wing. He smiled at himself to reveal pointed teeth that only added to the predatory look of his face. He was in his usual attire when visiting others. His cape of black feathers swept the floor with each of his strides. The brown leather of his jacket gave a dull shine in the artificial light and the studs gleamed menacingly. The white of his poets top blended with his light vest and grey breeches. Approving his attire he turned his attention back to Sarah.

She was gently rocking Toby to sleep humming a tune he didn't recognize. When Toby's breathing became heavy and relaxed Sarah slowly shifted him back into the crib after kissing his forehead. The Fae made his way back to Sarah's room and waited till she entered to close the door. As though he wasn't there Sarah went on to retrieve her nightgown and entered the bathroom down the hall. She emerged a short time later and folded her jeans and shirt away. 'til now the Fae had remained quiet, watching her every move. He made to speak but she held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't, just don't. I'm exhausted both physically and mentally. I'm really not in the mood for a discussion. So please just leave. If you have something you want to talk about then you can return tomorrow. It's the weekend so whatever you have to say can be explained in length then but right now I feel like I'm going to collapse..." Without waiting for a response she turned to the bed and lifted the covers, with her right foot seeking its place under the covers he spoke,

"Goodnight, Sarah." She turned her head to him and replied,

"Goodnight, Goblin King." With that she let the rest of her body relax beneath the covers. She was soon asleep and her breathing was deep and steady. The Goblin King cocked his head to one side and stared at her for a while. _How she's changed _he thought to himself. True it had only been a month since her trip through the Labyrinth but she really had matured. He continued to visit her from their last encounter even if it meant having to bend to her will every so often. In truth he could see just how tired she was.

_**After her 'victory party' he had returned to her window again.**_

_**He had intended to intimidate and frighten her after what she had done to him. The barn owl perched on the branch outside her window waiting for the right moment. Sarah had started cleaning up the mess from the celebrations, clearly fighting off her exhaustion to get the job done. He was still brooding when he noticed her wince and clutch at her ribs. She brought her hand to her face and her eyes widened at the sight of blood.**_

_**She clutched at her side again as a wave of pain hit her and let out a strangled moan. She sank to the floor and closed her eyes tight against the pain, grinding her teeth together. She slowly lifted her shirt to reveal the wound on her left side. An intricate pattern had started to carve itself along her ribs, starting from the underside of her left breast and working its way along her side to finish at a curve towards her navel. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pattern slowly carved itself into her flesh. She let out a pained choke before rising from her feet but collapsed back to the floor panting.**_

_**The owl outside of the window had slowly turned its thoughts from that of revenge to startled alarm.  
The feverish tapping against the window caught the girl's attention. Sarah looked over and gave a faint smile before peeling over in pain as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. The king furiously beat against the glass, pleading with his eyes for entry. She understood his frantic mood and gave a short nod before slumping against the floor. The Goblin King wasted no time in entering her room. He wrapped her in his arms and quickly teleported to the medical wing of his castle.**_

_**Startled gasps came from the few occupants of the room. He placed her on the nearest available bed barking orders to the goblins. The goblins of medical training rushed to Sarah's side and began removing the remnants of her blood stained top. The Goblin King averted his gaze. The sight of blood didn't repulse him but the facts that it was coming from Sarah made his gut twist in an uncomfortable way. He decided to focus on her face, wincing mentally each time her face contorted in pain. He kept his features composed around his subjects but allowed himself the action of holding her hand. Despite her petite stature she would clamp around his hand with bone crushing pressure throughout the process the goblins had started. The goblins made quick but precise work with her, stopping the bleeding and dressing the wounds. He had to admit these goblins had an intelligence that the rest of their race rarely exude**_

"_**Your Majesty." The King turned to look down at a goblin at the foot of the bed. The goblin's orange eyes darted round the room nervously before landing on Sarah's face and then back to his King's.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked irritably. The goblin's eyes widened briefly and he swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again.**_

"_**The girl she, um...she needs to rest. If you would leave the rest to us and ummm..." his voice trailed off along with his courage. **_

"_**Are you commanding me?" The Goblin King asked in mild disbelief. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down his nose at the quivering goblin.**_

"_**N-no! Your Majesty. Merely a suggestion...is all..." He clamped his hands together in an effort to stop them from shaking. The king turned his attention back to Sarah and said,**_

"_**I think I'll stay the night."**_

"_**But Your Majesty!" exclaimed the small goblin. The King's head snapped back to glare at the goblin which in turn retreated a few steps.**_

"_**Are you questioning my authority?" Jareth asked, his voice the sharpness of a blade's edge. The goblin franticly shook his head from side to side. "Leave, all of you!" Jareth's voice rang through the room and every goblin fled from the vicinity before the echo of his voice had faded. He turned back to Sarah and kneeled beside the bed. He smoothed her hair back from her face and neck where it clung to her skin, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. "What has happened to you, you precious thing?" he murmured to himself. Sarah leaned into the cool leather at her cheek and turned on her side facing him. He had stayed the night by her side, checking on her breathing and the state of her wounds. Conjuring a chair, he only slept when he was certain she wouldn't wake.**_

_**He awoke when he felt a slight stirring and looked up to see Sarah beginning to wake. Jareth removed his hand from her own and stood at the foot of the bed. He wasn't too sure as to how she would react. A soft moan passed her lips as she slowly sat in the bed and opened her bleary eyes. Her eyebrows briefly crinkled in confusion of her surroundings before she spotted him. She gave him a weak smile and winced in pain. She looked down to examine the source of pain when she realised that the top half of her body was clad in nothing but the bandage dressings that wrapped themselves around her midriff. She gave an involuntary squeak and crossed her arms around her exposed breasts with a blush. She winced when the movement tore the wound anew. Jareth slowly circled back to her side and presented her with one of his shirts. She gave him a thankful smile and put the top on, wincing with the movement.**_

"_**Thank you and...I'm sorry." Jareth blinked with surprise.**_

"_**Why are you apologizing?" Sarah's brow creased slightly.**_

"_**I'm not sure, it seemed right...how much damage did I cause? Do you want me to somehow work to repair it or..." Jareth blinked again and then gave a throaty laugh. Sarah turned to him with a mix of surprise and apprehension.**_

"_**You awaken in an unfamiliar surrounding; wounded and exposed and the first thing you worry about is the damage you may have caused?!"**_

Jareth smiled at the memory. The event followed with a brief discussion on the situation of her wounds. Sarah had seemed mostly uncomfortable by the fact that she had been lying in bed half-naked before the Goblin King. He hid his amusement from her but kept the act of indifference around her.

He turned back to look at her face before disappearing only to reappear at Toby's side. The babe slept well, a new found talent of Sarah's had also come from her journey through the Labyrinth. She was able to hum a tune and any babe would relax into a deep slumber. Jareth smiled to himself, _she certainly has changed_ he mused to himself.

He spent the next ten minutes exploring the house he hadn't really payed attention to it previously, in truth he had only ever been in Sarah's room along with the room that was shared with her father, stepmother and Toby. He was currently investigating the fridge when he heard the rattle of keys at the front door. He hid in the shadows as the figures of Robert and Karen Williams entered.

"Sarah! We're home...are you awake?" Robert looked up the stairs. He turned to Karen with a pained expression. "I don't know what's happening to her. She seems to get tired so easily now...do you think something's wrong?" Karen frowned a little at her husband's worries for his daughter. Sarah's behaviour towards her had improved immensely but it seemed as though her rest was the price.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's still growing; her body is changing into that of a young woman's. Just be glad she's gotten past her moody stage of being a teenager." Karen gave a reassuring smile and Robert's concerned brow relaxed a bit before announcing he was headed to bed.

Jareth watched further as Karen tidied the already immaculate living area before sighing in defeat and heading to bed herself. He had to give slight credit to Karen, though her theory was a little off, Sarah was indeed changing. At first he had denied it. It didn't seem possible but then he began to notice the subtle differences. True the major change had been the now intricately beautiful scar that adorned the left side of her torso. Sarah's body had begun to change. Her ears had become slender and slightly pointed. Her features had become sharper and elegant. Her hair had a subtle shine even in darkness. The more defined these features had become the more Jareth was forced to admit the inevitable. Sarah was becoming Fae.

He could only conclude that the process was slow due to the iron that was so easily found in this realm. Jareth returned to Sarah's room to find her in the struggles of a nightmare. His brow furrowed in thought. She had been having nightmares for the past few weeks. He needed to consult with the entity of the Labyrinth, he had no doubts to whether her current situation was caused by the illustrious being.

Jareth appeared in his throne room to the throng of goblins. They never could stay quiet for any period of time; everything in their nature seemed to cause a noise of some sort. He took his usual languid position on his crested throne and sat in contemplation for a time. Sarah was becoming Fae that much was now obvious to him. The only thing that truly brought conflict to his mind was the scar that Sarah had received.

Irritated by the continued buzz of noise he finally gave in to call on the Labyrinth about his inquiries. He stood from the throne and paced to the door that led to the great hall. The stone of the walls were not carved from the surface of the earth it resided in. The walls were the same stone that made the Labyrinth, in essential it was part of the Labyrinth. Each twist could be changed, each subject that past could be seen through his eyes, and nothing was unknown to him. He had created the Labyrinth long ago but because of its great size and stature and the magic he passed to it he had inadvertently created an entity that was neither living nor inanimate. In truth it was often a relief to have the Labyrinth about. The lack of contact with civilized beings would grow tiresome, though there were others of his kind they often retreated from the Goblin Kingdom in favour of others.

He arrived at his destination shortly and sat down on the low tree limb. The garden was aglow with fireflies and the music of insects and various other creatures filled the air. He closed his eyes briefly to take in the rare calm of his kingdom. The slight luminous burn of light penetrated the dark behind his eyelids with a dull red glow and he lifted them in irritation.

There, along the bank of the pond, stood the glowing form of a girl. She was slender in form with silver hair reaching her ankles. Her violet eyes searched the water for the life that rippled the surface. Her oval face had a slight point at the chin and was currently set in an expression of slight fascination. Her lashes brushed the tops of her cheeks briefly before returning to their hooded position. A faint smile curled her dusty rose lips when the surface of the water was broken by a koi. Crimson scales covered its head along with a splattering down its spine. The moonlight gave its silver scales a faint glow before it descended back into the depths of the large pond.

He waited patiently as he allowed the child like curiosity of the Labyrinth. Though the Labyrinth was most definitely a powerful and wise being she would often show an interest in life that one would associate with awe. The entity of the Labyrinth embodied itself as a young woman similar to the age of Sarah. At the cusp of womanhood, interested in all she saw even when well versed in the subjects. Her purple gown clung to her form to show the slight petit curves and her slender arms were bare to the night's air. Her skin glowed with the magic withheld beneath the surface.

She turned to face him, curtsied slightly and bowed her head; her rise back to standing was accompanied by a soft whisper of,

"My King." Jareth studied the being for any further reactions but was met by a slight tilt of her head before turning back to the pond. He narrowed his eyes in thought on how to start the topic and rose to his feet. The spirit turned back to the king and tilted its head again in thought. She approached the king and caressed his cheek. "My King should not worry; it is unbecoming for him to do so."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the slight insult but did not voice is agitation. "What troubles you milord? You do not often seek my attentions with your worrisome thoughts."

"I am sure that you already know the reason for my seeking you out. I seek knowledge of the past events of the Labyrinth's Lady and Champion, Sarah Williams."

"You seek my knowledge of such events taken place after all this time? What has become of My Champion and Lady for you to come to me now?" The king stared down at the face of the spirit in contemplation.

"What is it you know, my _anam_?" She smiled softly at her nickname and replied with a hint of mischief,

"_Is leor nod don eolach.__" _For the second time she had given slight insult to his being, he bit back a heated retort. Jareth eyed her critically before speaking again. He tilted his head in acknowledgment of her comment and gave her his own warning,

_"__Coimhe'ad fearg fhear na foighde, _my child"

The Labyrinth nodded her head in understanding and stepped back to give the monarch his personal space once more. She hummed to herself, the tune soft and lulling. Jareth recognized the tune, the tune of Sarah's humming earlier that evening. Sarah was connected to the Labyrinth, his first _hint_. "You've connected to her, but how?"

"Did you not wish to keep her close to you, close to your heart?" She smiled knowingly at the king. Jareth reined in his emotions, he was not accustomed to such bluntness even from the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth knew of how he felt for the girl. It had tried to please him with the obstacles it provided and the constant changes of its walls but it was not enough to keep her distracted from her goal and ultimately trap the girl in the Underground.

He had never felt this strongly for any living being in his life. He coveted after the 15 year old woman; he did not see her any other way. She was a young woman and therein laid the problem.

_Young_.

She had been too young to understand what he wanted and what he needed from her. The Labyrinth had done something, he was now certain of that.

"Though I be Fae I am not up to riddles at this moment. What is it that you have done to Sarah?"

The Labyrinth looked into his eyes and paused in her movements. She leaned in to him and whisper to his ear. A voice of no certain distinctions echoed in his head.  
_"She has been Marked..."_

* * *

**(AN: **For those who don't know _**anam**_ is Irish Gaelic for 'soul'.  
_**Is leor nod don eolach**_ translates to 'A hint is sufficient for the wise'._  
__**Coimhe'ad fearg fhear na foighde **_also written as _**Coimhad fearg fhear na foighde**_ translates to 'Beware the anger of a patient man'.  
If you liked this let me know and I'll upload the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: **The next chapter! Thank you to all the people whom reviewed, as requested here is the next addition in the tale. I hope you all enjoy and comment with constructive feedback.  
In time the mystery shall be revealed to all...  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Sarah woke with a groan. Sitting in her bed she twisted her spine until she heard the satisfying crack and repeated the motion by twisting the opposite way. She continued her daily stretches as she made her way to her cupboard. She selected her clothing for the day and ambled into the hallway. The house was still dark and she made sure no sound came from the house's carpeted floorboards.

The window showed the faint ting of the sun soaking into the night's sky. She took in the sight for a brief moment, noticing the way the bright colour seemed to drain the deep blue slightly, slowly converting it to a crystal blue.

She winced at the slight creak of the hinged door and slinked into the bathroom. Though the shower was probably the best option she couldn't resist the notion of having a relaxing bath. As the tub filled with heated water and mixed with the scented oils Sarah set about brushing her teeth. She set her folded clothes on the sink bench and put her night clothes into the hamper by the door. The warmth of the water immediately relaxed her muscles and she sank further into the concoction.

Sarah descended the stairs a good twenty minutes later. She wore a dark purple sundress that ended at the knees and her towel dried hair lay limp at her shoulders. She padded over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, today was her turn to make breakfast for the family. She had started the habit recently and rather enjoyed it. As she got out the bacon and eggs from the fridge she absent-mindedly turned the radio on, it made her restless to hear just the sounds of cooking implements and food preparation. She turned to get the bread from the pantry as the song ended.

_"And our next number is an old favourite of mine. Here we have Dean Martin with 'Sway'."_

Sarah smiled as the instruments started playing. The solo guitar plucked out the melody before the singing began. She swayed in time to the music and flipped an egg. The smell of cooking bacon and sausages made her mouth water. Humming along with the tune, she sliced the tomato and mushrooms and cooked them with the sausages while the bacon and eggs simmered in a separate pan.

**_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_**

She turned the griller on and took out the tray. Once the continental bread was sliced she drizzled oil on each side and put the tray back to grill.

**_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_**

**_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_**

**_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_**

Sarah softly sang along while she cooked. The food was done and the bread was coming along, she flipped them to cook the other half. She went to grab the plates and utensils.

After setting the table she served the food onto the plates. A sausage for Karen and her father, eggs and bacon for all three, mushrooms for her dad and tomato for herself and Karen. Two slices of bread for her and a slice each for the adults.

There was a break in the singing as the violins took over. She got Toby's food from the fridge and set it aside for Karen. The guitar overtook the violins and she danced along to the instrument before the singing started again. She closed her eyes and swayed along, still singing with him. At the feel of hands encircling her waist her eyes flew open. She looked up to find Jareth smiling down at her. She smile shyly back and they continued dancing.

**_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_**

**_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
(sway me now)_**

**_You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now…_**

They stood for a moment as the next song started playing. Sarah fixed her gaze to his chest and retrieved her hands from their position on his shoulders. She quickly turned the volume down at the words of the song.

**_You won't admit you love me  
And so, how I'm I ever to-_**

As the music drifted off a blush settled itself on her cheeks and she retreated from his hold to turn the radio off. Sarah turned back to find him inspecting the food on the table. His head snapped up at the sound of movement from above. Jareth turned his head to her and gave a mischievous grin before fading into the shadows by the wall.

"Good Morning, Sarah. How was your-oh," Robert's question was interrupted by the pleasant smell of breakfast. His expression turned slightly shameful and apologetic. "Sarah, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night. Karen and I need you to look after Toby while we attend a business breakfast. I'm sorry darling, but we need to leave in about ten minutes." Sarah's smiled faltered briefly before she plastered it back and hugged him.

"It's fine, daddy. I'm sure I can find some way to use the food. Try to enjoy yourself." Robert smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her arm a comforting squeeze before heading back to get his wife.

Karen bustled down the stairs a short while later with Toby in her arms, Robert tailing behind while fixing his tie. She pushed Toby into Sarah's waiting arms and turned to finish Robert's unsuccessful work.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Maybe you could invite some friends over while we're gone." Karen smiled hopefully at her. Again, Sarah's smile slipped. They left with apologies and promised to be back after lunch.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me kiddo." Jareth appeared again and looked at her in mocking arrogance with his hands at his hips and his brow raised. "Ok, make it just you, me and a flustered magical king."

"That was not the look I was going for," he grumbled under his breath. Sarah gave him a hapless shrug and set Toby in his high-chair. She turned to look at the food and gave a defeated sigh. She had been looking forward to a family breakfast. Sarah grabbed Karen's plate and went to retrieve her father's when a gloved hand took her wrist. She looked up expectantly to Jareth.

"Leave the plate, I am famished." He gave her a boyish smile and sat down in her father's seat. Sarah blinked in surprise and gave him a brief look of doubt before turning to set Karen's plate on the kitchen counter. She opened the screen door by the kitchen and looked out.

"Merlin!"

The sheep dog came bounding into the kitchen with his tail wagging enthusiastically. Sarah laughed lightly at his behaviour and served his food at the door's entrance. She took her seat next to Toby's chair and opened the jar of baby-food.

Toby clamped his mouth shut and shook his head with his fists balled at his sides. She sighed and tried to get him to eat the spoonful again. "Toby, please don't be difficult. You know Karen's going to be at my throat if you don't finish this jar." When he still refused to cooperate she brought the plastic spoon to her mouth and ate the mush. She rolled her tongue along the roof of her mouth and swallowed. "See? Not bad at all."

Toby still refused and she sighed again. "One way or the other Karen expects this jar to be finished when she returns and if you aren't going to eat it than I will." Sarah took another spoonful and made a show of eating it. Toby's face showed his shock at the neglect of being fed. His little hands unclenched and he reached for the spoon. "Oh, so now you want it. Typical. Always wanting what you are told you can't have," she said in mock disappointment.

Jareth watched while he ate. He remembered her telling him about reverse phsycology once, he had to admit it worked well with children. He briefly wondered if the same could be done with the goblins. He shook his head from those thoughts, it was far too early in the day to be thinking about them. He took the time to appreciate the view before him.

Sarah's sable hair fanned over her back and shoulders shining in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. The plum purple dress hugged her figure at the torso and billowed out at the waist. Her hair fell forward each time she reached over to give Toby another portion of his nourishment. The look on her face was nothing but love and devotion for her brother and the picture painted before him was one of family love. A slight pang of longing constricted his heart at the thought of children. _Will she ever grow to love me? Will my castle ever house children that have not been wished away?_

Jareth lost himself in the thought of what their children would look like. He smiled wistfully and took his mind from such contemplations. It would not do him any good to have such thoughts around Sarah. He turned his thoughts from the future to that of the present in time to see her smile, a smile that told of her victory as Toby ate the last of the jar's contents. Jareth discreetly turned his attentions back to the food in front of him as Sarah took to eating her own.

The room was quiet as they ate in comfortable silence.

Sarah rose from her chair and took the dishes to the sink. She filled the water and let the dishes soak. She turned back to watch Jareth playing with Toby. A tapping noise brought her out of her daze and she rounded the corner to look at the full length mirror in the hall. A smile spread across her face at the site of the little fox knight tapping his sceptre against the glass's surface.

"Come in, good sir. Your timing, as always, is impeccable!" Sir Didymus walked through the mirror and gave a sweeping bow to the girl before him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my Lady. I am sure thou art breaking fast though I had hoped to have a quick word if my lady permits it." Sarah smiled down at his manners and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Jareth looked up with Toby on his lap as Didymus rounded the corner. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the unwanted guest but remained silent. Didymus bowed to his king while Sarah directed him to sit in her previous chair and placed Karen's plate for him. Sir Didymus's eyes widened in appreciation and he dug into the meal with satisfaction all the while Sarah smiled encouragingly and washed the dishes.

"I must commend thee in a splendid meal, thank you," he said. He placed a hand to his full stomach and nodded with a pleased smile. His praise was met by melodic laughter and Sarah proceeded to wash his plate also. Jareth marvelled at the sound, he'd never heard her laugh like that in his presence before and he felt the slight twinge of jealously claim him.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Sarah turned to the knight as he climbed off the chair and produced a heavy envelope from his tunic. He handed it over to Sarah as he explained,

"I would enquire as to your thoughts of attending the Winter Solstice Ball, Sir Hoggle had intended to ask you but was halted by his duties and he was most hopeful that you attend. Please consider your answer. I am afraid that I must be leaving as I too have duties to oversee. Again, I thank thee for the generous meal and hope to see thee soon."

"Thank you, Sir Didymus I will think on it. Give my thanks to Hoggle and say hello to Ludo for me," she said cheerily. She led him back to the mirror and waved him away.

When she entered the kitchen again she found Jareth staring at the envelop on the table. Toby lay asleep in his arms as he gently rocked back-and-forth in the chair. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to give her the sleeping child. She disappeared up the stairs to put Toby in his crib.

Back downstairs Jareth watched as Sarah walked up the stairs. He'd hardly said a word to her this morning and already she had taken her attention to that of his traitorous subjects. He looked back to the invitation on the table top. The seal of the court closed the envelope in midnight-blue wax. He would have to look into how the dwarf had gotten an invite. The thought of the little scab started the steady boil of his blood. _He dare asks my Sarah to attend with him. We'll see about that._

He stood as Sarah came back into the room. She gave him an exhausted smile and took the envelope with her to the living room where she collapsed onto the couch. She snuggled into the corner and bent her knees to bring her feet under her. Merlin took a place on the floor beside her.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten Hoggle was meant to be visiting me. I should have told you, I know how you two don't exactly...get along," her voice trailed off as she glanced out the window. Jareth took a seat in the leather recliner adjacent to her seating.

"Sarah, I've an inquiry as to your...health of late." She raised an eyebrow at the formal tone in his voice.

"Ok, what gives? What's with all the formalities? If you have something to say to me just-" Their conversion was interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Merlin raised his head to the sound and turned his gaze to her.

"Huh, go away!" she groaned. Pushing herself out of the coach she made her way to the door, all the while mumbling under her breath about the universe's timing. She opened the door and quickly shut it again.

"Sarah!" A muffled yet exasperated voice called through the door.

"Go away!"

"Oh, come on baby. I need to-" She threw the door open and shot a glare at the boy standing on the other side. Side-stepping her to enter the house he made his way to the living room. He crouched down on his hunches to ruffle the fur on Merlin's head. His brow rose at the sight of Jareth before he nodded in acknowledgment of his presence and took a seat on the couch.

He was an adolescent, tall for his age of fifteen. His jean had a tear at his left knee and his feet were covered in combat boots while his torso was topped with a loose fitting shirt that held the logo of a popular band. His sandy blond hair was rugged and long enough to fall into his brown eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! It's bad enough I'm stuck with you for English class!" Sarah set her fiery gaze on the boy reclining in her previous seat. "Shove over, that's my spot." She waved her hand at him and retook her spot in the couch's corner while he settled himself on the other side. He gave her a shrug.

"I've lost count, babe. So anyway, I wanted to ask if I could borrow your notes on the last class we had."

"Tom, you're hopeless!"

"Yep!" He gave her a winning grin and winked at her, "also, thought I'd ask if you could help me with the poetry assignment." Sarah gave a pitiful whimper and buried her head in her hands. He patted her shoulder in an act of support. "I feel for, I do. I wouldn't want me for an English partner either, hell I'd run to the hills!"

She peered at him through her fingers. "Remind me again why I put up with you." Tom gave her another smile and stretched his arms above his head before locking them behind his head and slumped further into the furnishing. He sniffed at the air and his mouth watered at the smell of the previous meal.

"Got any grub left for me?"

"No, my friends cleared the meal up."

"Did you just say friend?"

"No, I said friends."

"Wow, not only friend but the plural. Williams I never thought you had it in you," he teased. "Come on baby doll, tell the truth. I know you don't have any friends! I'm pretty sure I'm the closest thing you have to a friend."

"There're not from school," she defended lightly. The fire returned to her eyes. "And don't call me baby doll!"

"Well, what I'm I supposed to call you?"

"How about Sarah, it is my name."

"Honey, I don't even call my parents by their title of mum and dad! I give everyone a nickname."

"You can give me nickname just not those pet names..." She huffed in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. He laughed and stretched again.

"Well back to the subject at hand, _baby_. I don't get what the old sod is asking us to do when it comes to this poem. I mean I can't even understand what the poem means let alone interpret the 'hidden' meanings, furthermore the wording just confuses me!"

"Have you actually read the poem?" He gave her a sheepish smile and made a half-and-half gesture with his hand. "Tom," she groaned.

"I skimmed it..."

"That's not good enough!" she admonished. She gave another huff and shot a withering look his way. Sarah once again vacated her seat to stand in the centre of the room. "Tom, I'd like to introduce you to Mr King. Mr King, this is Tom Mitchel." She turned on her heel and want back to her bedroom to retrieve the English work. "Do whatever you like with him!" she shot over her shoulder.

Jareth's lip twitched slightly at the turn of events and he directed an icy gaze at the young man relaxing in his spot. Tom gave him another nod and extended his hand in greeting. He stared at it a moment and returned the gesture.

Sarah descended the stairs with her school satchel and placed it on the coffee table. Papers and books spilled from the flap and spread across the table in a neat line. Tom's eyes widened in slight horror and he turned accusatory eyes on her.

"Don't worry, it's not all English work," she teased. Sarah knelt down to sought through the subject papers and reduced the pile to a text book and notepad while the rest were put away. She directed him to take as many notes as he could and handed him a separate notepad to write them down on.

"When you're done just leave me alone for the rest of the weekend. I'm not up to doing anymore school work. See if you can work on this on your own, if not just be nice and leave me alone until our next English class."

"That's a lot to ask Williams. It'll cost you," he said lightly and gave her a toothy grin.

"What's the price?" He looked to give it contemplation with his hand to his chin. His eyes took on a gleam and he smiled at her while he bargained the tax.

"How about a kiss?"

"No," she stated flatly. Tom gave a playful pout and tapped the pen to his chin. His eyes glanced upwards as he gave real thought to his next request.

"Do you know Amy Nattel?" With her nod he continued "Well, see the thing is-"

"No," she raised her hand to stop his tirade, "not happening."

"But Sarah-"

"No way, now way in the seven pillars of hell! I'm not risking life or limb for that. I will not incur the wrath of Amy Nattel. Not for you, not for anyone."

"But this is something I really need help with. I don't know how to...I don't know what to do," he confessed. "Sarah, please. Help me...I need to know what to do. Haven't you ever met someone who just makes you feel...different. No matter what mood you're in they always make you smile and your heart beat just that little bit faster. Haven't you?" Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She stole a quick glance at Jareth and looked back into Tom's eyes.

"Oh my boy, you need to court her," Jareth said softly. Tom gave him a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"I don't think taking her to court is going to help my cause..."

"He means...woo her. Find out what she likes, hang out with her and just be in her company, that sought of thing. It's an older term, sort of like dating."

"Sure keeps in character, doesn't he? What play are you supposed to be from anyway?" He turned his body to look at the Goblin King. Jareth stood from the recliner and bowed.

"I have frolicked among the ladies of the Fairy Court and danced to the tune of Puck's pan flute. I answer to the High King of the Fairy Realm and Avalon."

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, eh? My, my," he turned back to Sarah, "Where do you meet these people? Surely your mother isn't sending her fellow cast members from England." He shrugged when his question was met with silence.

Jareth sat back down and watched as Sarah directed the Mitchel boy and explained things to him. Every so often there'd be a complaint or misinterpreted information. She would smooth things out and go over the notes with him again.

He watched as Sarah walked Tom to the door and waited for him to step through. He turned to her with a worried look.

"What is it? I thought our study time went well. Is there something you still don't understand?" He opened his mouth then closed it, gave thought to his wording and then asked his question.

"What if she rejects me? We've been friends since as long as I can remember. I don't know if my ego could take that...rejection. Sarah, what should I do?" Her eyes softened and she tilted her head to one side.

"Tom, you're asking a girl whose only friend in the school is a boy she was forced into partnering with for English Studies. I don't have any experience with that sought of thing. Hell, I haven't even been kissed before. Ask her, the direct approach seems the best option to me, don't skim around the subject like you do for everything else. If you keep biding your time you may never find your chance."

"But, there's still that 'what if'..."

"You never know until you've tried, take a chance and roll the dice." She smiled a small smile and waved him off. She turned back to find herself trapped against the door with Jareth blocking her path. Her breath hitched in her throat as he brought a hand to her waist and drew her closer. The other hand found its way to her face and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. He held her eyes captive as he lower his face to hers.

* * *

** (AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me, what you wish to happen next. But I must let you know here and know that this story will not have sexual content, perhaps slight sexual references but that will be all.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: **Thank you to _sheniyag_, _Unique Fantasiser_, _notwritten_, _Aisling66_, _Serena24_, and _Princess of the Fae _for your support in my first fanfic.  
Here is the next edition; I hope you all find it up to your expectations.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Jareth took the hand at Sarah's chin to brace her head while the hand at her back pulled her against his chest.

"Wha-what are you doing?" her voice breathy. He took a moment for a brief glance to her lips before looking back into her eyes.

"Taking a chance," he murmured. Before she could utter another sound he brought his lips against hers and trapped the soft protests. He slowly backed her up against the door and applied gentle pressure to the lips beneath his. He felt the quiver of her lips and heard the shuddering breath.

He smiled down at her, her eyes dazed and unfocused. Her chest heaved with shock and lack of air. Jareth nuzzled into the hair at her neck and breathed in her scent, not wanting to break the contact just yet. Slowly Sarah's breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed against him. He placed another chaste kiss to her lips and took a step back, his arms circling her waist.

Sarah braced her head on his chest and clamped her hands on his arms. Her head was spinning, she started to sway, her face lost colour and her throat constricted. What was happening? Surely a kiss wasn't supposed to drain her of energy, not like this.

Jareth felt the change in her demeanour. "Sarah?" he brought his hands to her face, "Sarah, look at me. What's wrong?" She clutched the lapels of his shirt as her knees buckled from under her. Jareth grabbed her before she could topple to the floor. He drew a crystal from the air and sent for goblin aid to the throne room. Once that was complete he transported all living beings within the house.

The throne room was cluttered with living forms, the black chickens roamed throughout and the goblins were strewn along the floor. The guards to the door entrance signalled for attention when the message came through. Livestock were moved and a clearing made at the centre of the room. Within the pit appeared the golden haired boy snuggling into the pillows and blankets, the sheepdog by his side. In a whirl of dark glitter Jareth appeared with Sarah in his arms.

Goblins stared in confused fascination at the site of the girl in the king's arms. While the called aid of goblin servants attended to the babe's needs the horde within the throne room followed Jareth. He pushed through the bodies and made his way down the corridor. Within a short time he arrived at the medical wing.

Paxem, a goblin of higher station, rushed to the side of the king. She had heard word of the girl coming and had informed the medical staff ahead of their arrival. Now, striding alongside him, the goblin moved forward and swung the large doors open before the king.

* * *

Jareth paced outside the chamber door. It had almost been an hour since he'd brought Sarah here. Still there was no news from the medical staff and he was growing more restless by the minute. He stopped in front of the door and stared at the private room that housed his Sarah. Yes, _his _Sarah. That's what she was, his. He closed his eyes and recalled the feel of her lips on his. Not what he had planned on doing this day but with all the talk the Mitchel boy had brought about, who could blame him? She herself had said that taking a chance was the best way to find out.

Jareth looked once more to the door that separated him from the girl on the other side. Steeling himself, he turned the handle. It was his castle, why should he not enter the rooms?

Paxem sat at Sarah's side. Her head came up at the sound of the door opening. The king walked forward and took the seat to the other side of her. He sought the hand in front of him and gave it a gentle squeeze. Paxem observed the behaviour but did not make it known she had. The king was softer when in the presence of the girl, even when she was unconscious.

"Sire, we have yet to find her ailment. We have not the knowledge that is required," Tennan explained. Tennan made sure his tone was respectful, he had seen the emotional stress this had brought his king under. He did not wish to be the one who pushed him over the edge to unleash his anger.

Jareth turned his stormy eyes on him and scrutinized the look in Tennan's eyes. Apprehension directed his beady eyes to constantly flicker between king and patient.

"Send word for a Fae healer, I'm afraid it seems my only choice. Paxem, send for my page I need to request the service of the High King's ilk." Having sent Paxem off to her job he waved the healer closer. "When my page arrives I want you to give him a written letter of Sarah's symptoms. That alone."

The healer nodded and went off to retrieve the information from his office. Jareth sat back and rested his head on the chair's back. He had hoped to keep the knowledge of Sarah as low-profile as possible. This was out of his hands. The healers of his castle were not as well practiced as should be. With goblins being so hard to injure their skills were ranged, though the occasional wished away child was another matter altogether. The goblins adored the children nearly as much as he himself.

Jareth looked back at Sarah's face. It troubled him, she had been fine up until those simple kisses. Now looking at her, he couldn't help the victorious smirk that spread his lips. She hadn't responded to the kisses nor had she rejected them. Again he squeezed the hand in his own.

* * *

"Merlin! Get back here!" The old sheepdog halted in his tracks. His fur covered eyes turned to the Goblin King. Jareth marched to the side of the now seated dog. He held his hand out and was immediately given the scroll. The dog lowered its head in submission and followed the stressed king back to his study. Jareth took his place behind the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked down at the dog at his side and released a tired sigh. "Merlin, whatever am I to do?" Merlin turned his head up to the king and let his tongue loll from his mouth. Jareth patted his head and sighed again.

He had grown restless yet again when seated at Sarah's side. She was stable but she still hadn't come back to consciousness. Jareth turned his attention back to the scroll in his hand. Plans had to be made for the upcoming harvest and there were other duties to be seen to. He planned to vent his frustrations and worries into his work and distract himself while he awaited news on Sarah's condition. The page had been sent with his message and there wouldn't be a reply for several hours.

* * *

A knock came to the door of the healer's chamber. Not bothering to look up from his work he called for entry. What he saw almost had him laughing aloud.

Standing in the doors entry was a goblin, he was tall for their breed and looked almost sophisticated. He didn't, however, look happy. Though his clothing was the usual drab affair he was wearing a hat. The hat wasn't the problem. The large feather that insistently placed itself in his face was. The page walked up to the healer and bowed before placing a scroll on the desk and fleeing the room with as much dignity he could muster, trying to be fast yet not looking as if he was bolting.

Cole chuckled to himself. He was known for not taking a positive interest in the goblins, their king was a whole new level. He didn't particularly like the goblins, their company wasn't all that bad but he loathed the Fae that ruled them.

Curiosity over-ruled the urge to dispose of the parchment. The Goblin King wasn't costumed to sending his page out for him. Though he had subjects he would often come in person and arrived unannounced when he bothered to request Fae services.

He released the scroll from its seal to find two separated pages. One was a list of symptoms while the other was a letter, albeit a short notation, from the Goblin King.

_Healer Cole of the High Court_

_Your assistance is requested at the Castle of the Goblin Kingdom  
The matter is urgent and your presence is needed immediately_

_A list of symptoms have been provided for your use and contemplation_

_Ruler of the Goblins  
Son of the Royals  
Jareth_

Cole read over the symptoms again and looked to the paperwork at his desk. Those would have to be dealt with at another occasion. He needed to answer this. Though he wasn't fond of the Goblin King he was duty bound to answer any summons from any of the royal families.

Cole arrived at the entrance of the Goblin Castle an hour later after going through the medical staff at his stationing about his absence. He was met by a scraggly looking fellow that reached his hip. The goblin adjusted the helmet that had slipped over his right eye and looked up at the healer. The white moustache twitched to one side and he motioned for the healer to advance. Cole's entrance was announced to the throne room.

Goblins turned to the Fae that stood tall in his black breeches and blue tunic. Cole's face remained stony as he viewed the empty throne. His anger began to slowly rise. He turned to the goblin with the white moustache with a raised eyebrow.

The goblin looked slightly fearful at the empty throne and then seemed to remember something. He turned back to the hall and started down at a jog. He stopped and turned back to the healer who had not moved from his place.

"His Majesty is in his study. He is expecting you, hurry now."

Cole was led to the heavy door of the king's study. The goblin at his side gave a tentative knock and was bid entry. They entered to find the King looking over his own paper work while absent-mindedly stroking the dog at his side. Jareth rose from the desk when the goblin bowed before him.

"Healer Cole to see you, yer Majesty."

"Very good, return to your duties." The goblin bowed again and left the room. Jareth turned to the healer and gave a slight nod of the head. "I thank you for coming at this time. I understand you are usually busy at this time of the year," he spoke as they made their way to the medical wing. Cole kept silent and analysed the king. "I'm afraid that I have a mortal in my care that is exhibiting…strange symptoms. My goblins don't have the training for this variety of ailment."

Cole was now curious, the king wouldn't send for his assistance for a wished away. Any healer could deal with the nuisance brought about by abusive humans. His queries were halted as Jareth came to a private part of the medical ward.

The healer was met by the sight of a pale girl with dark hair. The mortal was a beauty.

* * *

_**She was sitting on the stone bench in her park. The obelisk was bare, the lake was empty and the trees were still. There was no indication of any life.**_

_**What had happened to this place, it was always peaceful, always full of living beings…her attention was drawn to the girl walking slowly at the water's edge. Her liquid silver hair flowed about her and her skin glowed with power.**_

_**Sarah sat silently and watched in captivation, the beauty turned away from the still water and made her way over to stand before Sarah. Sarah looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the site of her eyes.**_

_**Piercing violet irises peered into Sarah's soul.**_

"_**Sarah's crying, help her." Sarah sat, confused and slightly afraid of the pale figure standing in her park. The lavender gown that clung to her form flowed like liquid, dissipating and reforming with elegance. Sarah averted her gaze as the eyes began to swirl in a pattern of complicated lines. The separate colours of purple, blue and grey melding into one.**_

"_**What?" She found the courage to look the girl in the eyes, "I'm not crying." A pale hand came forward and stroked away the moister forming in Sarah's eyes. She presented the tear drops to the Champion. The liquid rising into the air to form droplets.**_

"_**Yes, she is."**_

She gasped for air and shot upright in bed. Jareth was at her side within seconds.

"Goblin King, she's crying. Help her, she won't stop crying!" Jareth held her face and stared into her eyes. Unfocused and searching, seeing something no one else could.

"Sarah, who's crying? What are you talking about?"

"The wished away…" Silence fell upon the room. The two healers exchanged glances, Paxem's brow creased in confusion. Jareth retreated from her side. He stood stock-still, his nostrils flaring with his measured breathing. "Go!" Sarah all but yelled. He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the emotion boiling in in his system.

Sarah got out of the bed and stood in front of him. "She's going to be wished away! Goblin King, are you listening to me?! Goblin King!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look down at her. "Jareth!" That got his attention, bringing him out of his stupor.

He looked into her emerald-grey eyes. He reached for her face. That's when he heard the summons and felt the pull of magic. Somewhere in the throne room the alarm had been sounded.

The room's door flung open with a force that had it crashing against the wall. A group of goblins came pouring out the door in an effort to get to their king. He looked from the goblins to Sarah and nodded in understanding. Kissing her forehead, he disappeared along with the goblins.

Paxem stared at the spot her king had been standing in, _how could she have known? _She looked to Sarah for answers. The girl was swaying on the spot in an effort to keep upright against the exhaustion. Paxem took Sarah's hand and led her back to the bed.

Cole took a curious step towards the mortal. Whatever the Goblin King had done would have to be seen to later. He would be reporting his careless actions to the High King. At this moment he was more interested in the dark haired mortal resting upon the cot.

The mortal looked to be even frailer than before. Blue veins could be easily seen. The skin under her eyes was almost translucent, it was that pale. The colour had drained from her lips and she fell into an easy sleep. Her chest rose in the movement of her breathing, though it was uneven and hollow.

"Who is this?"

He turned his attention to the two goblins that held worried expressions for the girl. Those faces soon turned fearful as they looked up at the Fae in the room. Cole straightened his posture further to tower over the two. His narrowed eyes looked down his nose to criticized the crinkled faces. His voice was low as he spoke. "I suggest you two had better explain to me who this girl is, everything you know about her and why she is here."

Cole saw the distress in their eyes, there was definitley something their monarch was hiding. He ordered the trembling goblins out of the room and stalked after them. Closing the heavy door no one notice the faint glow that came over the mortal girl.

* * *

**(AN: **Interesting, what will happen next?  
Not quite as many words as my other chapters, meh. If there's anything you want me to include in this tale let me know and I'll see what I can do…  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN:** I know it's been a while since I've updated and I am sorry. It isn't my fault! Due to living arrengments I only have internet access every second week! I honestly don't know how I survive...  
Here is the next installment.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Jareth opened the portal that took him to the mortal realm. As he stepped through into the room his poets top melted away to be replaced by black armour. The casual grey breeches dyed themselves black and his brown fitted boots changed to a leather of black. A cloak of leather and bones found its way to his shoulders. The crest that had been resting against his chest on a leather cord disappeared as his emblem shone on armour plates, from the casual royal symbol to the menacing metal of battle.

The girl crumpled on the floor by the crib looked up to him. He regarded her to be no older than Sarah. Her hazel eyes glassy with tears and her blond hair messed with sweat. Her knuckles were white with the pressure she used to clutch at the railing. Her eyes widened as she registered the situation.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" her voice shrill. Stress and fear clearly written on her face. She stood and looked into the crib. "No," she gasped. New tears fell from her eyes as she stared into the empty crib. She brought her hands from the railing and stepped back. Her head shaking in denial.

Turning to Jareth she fell back into the bed behind her and brought her knees to her chest. "What do you want? Where is she?" Jareth studied the girl. She was clearly emotionally unstable at the moment and she was becoming hysterical the more she looked to the crib.

"I am the Goblin King, surely you would know such a thing if you were going to wish away a child," he scolded. Cathy looked at him, her brow seemed permanently fixed at her hairline. She pursed her lips and shook her head, looking back to the crib. She started rocking back and forth with her arms locked about her legs.

"It's just a dream, just a horrible dream. She's not gone, she's not."

"Cathy! Look, I've a gift for you." Cathy's hazel eyes looked to him with fear. "Oh come, come. Surely you would like a gift. This gift is special." He worded it simply, it seemed the best. Her state of mind wasn't quite in balance.

She shook her head again. "I just want her back, please…just give her back and leave me alone."

The Goblin King didn't look at her with pity, he found careless wishes almost as vile as intended one. The goblins drew away from the walls and slinked towards the already frightened girl. Cathy buried her face into her knees and started chanting under breath.

"Cathy, you would love such a gift. It will show you your dreams," he drawled. She looked back up at him and eyed the crystal he created wearily. He began rolling it, enticingly, across his arms. He almost dropped the crystal when Sarah's form materialized into the room.

Sarah glowed, her dark hair almost black and her eyes a piercing green. Her purple sundress only added to the feeling of the Labyrinth's spirit. She looked up at him with a sad smile and walked to Cathy. Kneeling down she wiped the tears away.

"Sarah's crying, she won't stop crying…" Cathy's brow creased in pain and her mouth formed a hard line. The goblins looked on in awe at the pretty girly and the wet girly talking. Jareth stood back with confusion. He didn't like that feeling.

"Please, bring her back. I want my Sarah back, I want my daughter," she pleaded.

Sarah shook her head sadly. Grabbing Cathy's hands she pried them free and pulled her to her feet.

"Cathy, I want you to look around. Where is your daughter? What is it you said?"

"She-she just wouldn't stop crying. I tried so hard but nothing worked. I can't stand the crying…she just wouldn't stop." Sarah wrapped her arms around her, Cathy dropped her head to Sarah's shoulder and began to cry anew. "She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't stop." She repeated the chant, over and over until it disappeared into a hoarse sound. She clutched tightly to the girl offering comfort.

"Cathy," Sarah put her at arm's length, "you need to choose. Take the gift, forget about her or if you want, run the Labyrinth. Those are your options."

"I can't forget about my Sarah. Not my little Sarah, my little princess. I don't want her, I can't have her…" Cathy became frantic, her eyes searching the room for something anything but the green eyes staring at her.

"Sarah," his voice rang through the silence. He said her name like he had that night. She turned to him. Her fingers entwined with Cathy's.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"The Labyrinth, it said Sarah wouldn't stop crying. I came to fix things," she stated cryptically. Jareth narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Apparently the Labyrinth found it appropriate to operate without his knowledge.

"I want you back at the castle," he pointed a finger away from himself to emphasize his point, "this is my jurisdiction you have no-"

"I'm not here."

"What?" He faltered, his mask of authority slipping momentarily to show his confusion. He was really starting to hate that feeling. "What do you mean you're not here?" his voice harsher than he meant it to be. Sarah titled her head in thought.

"I'm still in the castle, don't ask me to explain 'cause I have no clue." She ended the discussion and turned back to the confused girl at her side. "Cathy, what do you choose?"

"I can't take the gift, it's not right. Wishing away a child...and then receiving something that shows your dreams. I can't run the Labyrinth, I don't want her. I don't want to forget her, I love my daughter. I can't keep her." She began to breathe heavily as she gave her explanation. Her voice rising as she continued. "Oh god, what do I do?" she looked to Jareth, "What do I do?"

Jareth looked down at the shaken girl. He was beginning to understand. A mother at her age in this day and age, clearly not married, in a country that seemed pent on marriage when children were involved. Her love for her daughter was great enough that she would go through the pain of remembering, giving up the child she so desperately wanted but was told she couldn't keep. His gaze finally softened as he looked at the tears that were a continues stream.

The goblins looked from the King to The-girl-who-ate-the-peach and wondered what was happening. The King seemed to be thinking on something and the wisher was talking real funny. What exactly was going on?

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes with a sad sigh. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the door.

The healer didn't notice her walk past and neither did the goblins he was interrogating. They only became aware of Sarah's presence when they heard a small gravelly voice.

"Heya, missy!" Cole turned to the source and couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his lips. On the castle floor stood what appeared to be a mass of black fur. A hand waving vigorously from one side to the other at the girl walking barefoot, his other limbs submerged in the ratty black. His beak like mouth was set in a lopsided grin while his batty ears flopped with the treatment his body was getting as the waving increased.

Sarah looked down at the small goblin and gave him a smile. "Whatcha doin'?" asked the intrigued goblin. Having stopped the waving he ambled over and sat in her path.

"Why, walking to the throne room of course. What else?"

"Oh...I come with?" Sarah gave a mock sigh and placed her hands to her hips. Tilting her head to one side she asked,

"Whatever for?" A hand emerged from the fuzz and came to his mouth as he thought. His little face pinched in his concentration. Sarah gave into the laughter that had been building up. She couldn't help but to stir up the goblins, their reactions always put her in a good mood. She wondered what Jareth was like when bored around them. "Come on, lead the way?"

His eyes sparkled and he leapt to action. Bounding down the corridor with such enthusiasm he missed Sarah calling out to him. She sighed when his little body disappeared around the corner. "Well, I suppose it must be this way...where's a goblin when you need one?"

Sarah paused in her walking, turned back to the three staring at her and gave a simple, "Hello." before heading in the direction of the throne room. Working on her memory she managed to find her way. The closer she came to the throne room the more she could hear it, the echo of a crying infant.

The goblins were silent as they watched their king rocking the babe. They knew enough about the younger ones, you had to be quiet at all times. It put a strain on the goblins but it was always worth it when the children smiled or laughed or any number of things. The King was the only one who could deal with the younger mortals, the goblins were allowed to play with children and even a few babies but when it came to new borns they stayed away.

Jareth looked up from his pacing when he heard the steps. Peering timidly in the room was Sarah. The colour had returned to her face and her strength renewed. Slowly she made her way over to the pit and sat down, her feet dangling over the edge. Toby lay asleep with a goblin that seemed in no hurry to move. The little boy was so comfortable he didn't even stir when Sarah started wailing again.

Jareth resumed his pacing as he rocked the little girl. Trying to figure out what he was to do with her. Already there were several families that had put up for the adoption, leaping at the chance for a daughter. He would have to decide which family would be getting a new member and when it was best for them to receive her. The transfer, however, would have to wait for now. He looked back down to Sarah. The Labyrinth had some explaining to do.

He was experiencing a mix of emotions. Pride was one, pride of the maturity in which Sarah had dealt with the situation Above. Confusion and anger were closely mingled. What had happened and why it did needed to be seen to. He was brought out of his contemplations when the Sarah of hazel eyes increased the volume of her crying.

Sarah rose from her place on the floor and held her arms out to him. The Sarah in his arms continued to cry.

"Give me the child," she said with a small voice. Those four words brought down a wall between the two. Jareth was not in the mood for evoking the memory of recent actions. His gaze hardened along with the line of his lips. Turning from her he headed for the throne. Once he settled down upon the purple draping he willed himself to look at her.

"Go back to your room. I don't want you to exhaust yourself more than is necessary."

"Goblin King, listen to me," she pleaded. That was a second blow using his title and not his name. He turned an icy glare at her. Not wanting to show the slight pain her words had inflicted. "Let me do my job."

"Sarah, do not try my patience. If need be I will force you to rest," his voice was low and dangerous. Sarah drew back a fraction but the stubborn side of her finally decided she'd had enough.

"You listen to me, Goblin King. You don't have the authority to order me around. You may be King in your world, but I am not one of your subjects! I may just be a juvenile in your eyes but I will not stand for condescension from anyone, let alone you!"

Cole entered the room at the end of her sentence. He was surprised at the tone in her voice. Wasn't she afraid about the reprimand she would receive from the king? He looked from the mortal to the Goblin King and saw what he thought he'd never see. Jareth was smiling.

It wasn't a smirk or a condescending look nor was it a sneer, it had genuine warmth. Jareth was just sitting there with a smile on his face while the vixen berated him. The goblins obviously hadn't told him everything about her. The only information they had been willing, with a great much persuasion on his part, to give was that she had run the Labyrinth and won. The first mortal-no...the first living being to ever complete the challenge of the Labyrinth.

"Sarah, you do remember who I am. Do you not?" Jareth asked with barley masked amusement. She narrowed her eyes, what was he getting at?

"Of course I do. You are Jareth, the Goblin King. You're an egotistical melodramatic with an obsession for tights! You are childish when it comes to your games and you-stop laughing!"

Jareth had lost the mask of indifference at the word 'melodramatic'. His laughter only increased from there and the look she was sending him doubled his mirth. A few goblins joined in with hesitant giggles and snorts. The Sarah cradled against his chest quietened and stared with awe at the man holding her. The sound he was making was boisterous yet soothing. She decided that it was probably a good time to ease up on her throat treatment and finally allow the sleep to take her. Jareth looked down to her and grinned a grin he reserved for the children alone.

"Thank you Sarah, it seems all I needed was some laughter," he directed his comment to the Sarah who was still standing with her hands at her hipline. Her gaze softened slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks. She was trying to be witty and controlled but had ended up as the court-jester.

Jareth stood and strode over to her. With a gentle smile he eased the babe into her arms. "Perhaps you should use your skills, she is in need of rest."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," she grumbled. She shot an annoyed look at him when he chuckled. "I swear, this was not what I had pictured for my weekend..." She turned her attention back to the girl in her arms. "I'm telling you kid, plan your spare time. Next thing you know you'll be dancing with a group of goblins with a deficiency in singing pitch." The baby giggled as Sarah whirled on the spot.

"Hmm...what to sing, what to sing. _Ring-a, ring-a Rosie_? _Mary Mary_? No...I don't think I'll be subjecting you to the depressing mortal nursery rhymes. I mean really, why make a song about the Plague? Teaching a rhyme about a Queen who enjoyed torturing and beheading people? I don't know what they were thinking." Jareth looked to her in alarm. "What?"

"What was that you were saying about a Queen?"

"_Mary Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?  
With silver bells and cockle shells  
And pretty maids all in a row,"_ she said in a singsong voice. She twirled again and smiled down at the girl cradled in her arms. "I'm afraid I don't know many nursery rhymes, the result of having no one singing to you..." her voice trailed off sadly. She looked back to Sarah and whispered, "but I'll tell you a secret. There's one song my mother would sing, not that she sang it to me but I still loved it."

She began to hum a tune in a lulling minor chord. Swaying in a gentle motion she began to sing in a soft slow voice that carried throughout the throne room.

**_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,  
Down by the Walls a Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seemed to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again_**

**_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black a sloes,  
May happiness attend him wherever he goes,  
From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall,  
I will wander weep and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._**

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. _**

**_My father is a merchant-the truth I now will tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
His fortune doth exceed three thousand pounds in gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._**

**_A fig for his riches, his merchandize and gold,  
True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:  
Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._**

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._**

**_My sailor is a smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
And oft we have wandered through Radcliffe Highway,  
Where many pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold_**

**_Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be,  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray arrive the day, he home will safe return._**

**_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold..._**

She finished her song humming the tune and watched the girl in her arms sleep. So wrapped up in her song she hadn't noticed Jareth creep towards her. She jumped slightly at the contact on her shoulder. Looking around she noticed a few of the goblins had ventured closer also. She blushed and ducked her head away. Not looking up into his face she asked in a soft voice, "Where do I put her?" Jareth eyed her momentarily, he looked as though he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so.

Turning around, his hand still on her shoulder, he motioned for one of the goblins to step forward. The goblin in question had been responsible for Toby's nursing earlier in the day. Her purple grey face was old and kind. Grey hair swept past her shoulders and her tail trailed behind her. She walked with a hop in her step and was soon in front of the royal Fae.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Take Sarah to the nursery, I want to keep an eye on her for a few more days. Make sure she's comfortable and _don't_ let Harmin see her yet." The goblin nurse bowed to him and carefully took the child into her arms. Sarah watched and waited till she had left the room before turning to Jareth.

"Harmin?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised in agreement of the question.

"A rather zealous goblin. Tends to squeal each time he sees a child. It is quiet disturbing at times," Cole interjected the conversation. Jareth turned with annoyance to the healer as he approached the couple. "Forgive me, but I believe we have yet to be introduced. I am healer Cole. Healer to the High Court and royal families." He gave a bow and straightened. A small smile formed on his lips when the girl blushed. The smile spread further at the look he was receiving from the king.

"Sarah," Jareth gritted, "forgive me, I had other things on my mind. Healer Cole was sent for when you collapsed." His hand slid possessively from one shoulder to the other. With his arms draped across her he felt the breath catch in her throat and the slight squeak that fell from her lips. He smiled down at her. Her eyes questioning him as another blush came to deepen her already flushed cheeks. He smirked and kissed her temple, watching from the corner of his eye as her eyes widen and she stopped breathing momentarily.

Cole didn't show his surprise but registered hers. Either she wasn't used to this treatment or she wasn't very public about it. He needed to worm further into the issue.

"I don't believe I've seen a mortal in the castle before, other than the wished away..."

"You're hardly here as it is, Cole. Stop dancing around the subject and just ask your insufferable questions," Jareth stated bitterly. He had known Cole's nature would interject with his duties at some point though it didn't make it any more pleasant.

"Just what are you doing giving a mortal the kind of powers she has?" Cole asked in annoyance.

"Careful, Cole," Jareth tsked, "don't forget to whom you are speaking. I give you free reign of your questions but not the manner in which you may address me." Cole felt is jaw clench slightly. He put as much scorn in his stare towards the king as he could. His tone, however, was compliant towards Jareth's station.

"Goblin King, I see a mortal turning Fae. A mortal who was not wished away, a mortal who is unknown to the High King in her victory. When were you planning on presenting her to the rest of our ilk? Surely you didn't think you could keep her a secret, not from the High King."

The colour had slowly drained from Sarah's face. _Fae, __**Fae**__?_ Her mind screamed at her. She didn't know anything about being Fae. She shot a glare at Jareth and received what might have been a look of guilt. He stepped back from Sarah and addressed her formally.

"Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. There are a few...issues I have neglected to be made to your knowledge. I had hoped to discuss this matter in private," he directed the last sentence at the healer. "However, since Fate sees fit to hurry things along I must inform you of a disturbing situation the Labyrinth has instigated."

His heart twisted at the look of hurt that spread across her features.

"When were you planning on telling me?" her voice was shaky.

"I had anticipated on doing so today, however things got in the way. Things out of my control," he replied seriously. "You are becoming Fae, a being of magic and the Labyrinth has marked you as her own. She wants you here and with her mark you will inevitably live the remainder of your life here."

Sarah's face turned stony as she mentally filed everything that was being said. Somewhere in the castle she heard a barking dog. Her face then turned alarmed.

"I need to go home."

* * *

**(AN: **Jolly Sailor Bold came about sometime around the 1780's-90's. If you hadn't worked it out it was set in East London.  
I am currently working on the next chapter and I have a general idea as to where this is going. But, _shock_, I am suffering from the villainous Writer's Block! Anyone got any advice as to how to work around this? I'm open to any amount of absurd ideas.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: **I know! I haven't updated this story in a while! I'm sorry to all those who are enjoying it so far and are mentally strangling me for this. This chapter is short as I'm still trying to work around my Writer's Block. The damn thing just won't budge!  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Cole noted, with slight smug satisfaction, the Goblin King tense. The look in his eyes told of the pain her statement had caused. He couldn't cover the hurt that took over him, not entirely. Jareth had known that she wouldn't take the information well, he'd anticipated perhaps a fit of rage. But the calm way she had said those worlds hit him hard.

Sarah turned back to him with slight fright. "I need to get home, _now_."

"Sarah, I-"

"How long have I been here?" she cut him off, raising a hand to stop his comment. "I meant, how long has it been since I collapsed. What time is it Above?" Jareth's features held slight confusion at the statement. His slack jaw shut with an audible _click _and a relieved smile found its way to his face.

Cole wasn't happy anymore, apparently there had been a misunderstanding. His needling didn't seem to have affected the situation in the slightest.

"I'd say a good five or so hours, leaving it around sometime after the lunch break," Jareth intoned airily, waiting to see her response. He wasn't disappointed. Sarah's eyes widened further and she quickly spun on the spot to stride over to the pit. She irritably signalled the goblin to scurry away with her hands and took hold of the boy. Gently she eased him on her hip and laid his golden head against her shoulder.

Turning back around to the Goblin King she stood with one hand at her hip while the other was used to support her brother.

"You should have told me sooner. If my parents have made their way home already I'll be in trouble. I don't need a tirade from those adults any more than I need one from you," she stated firmly. The goblins around her instinctively took a step back and eyed their king with something close to concern. This girl had the power of words here and if something was said, even without purpose, the goblins would have to act on it.

Jareth didn't seem fazed by the situation and sidled over to her side. Looking down he grinned and abruptly brought his lips down on hers, the two vanished with the scent of magic and the breeze of glitter. Cole remained where he stood for a time. Wondering what he was to do now. He hadn't been dismissed, not entirely. Scanning the crowd of relieved goblins he turned and headed back to the two of his earlier investigations. He would need to gather more information on the girl before informing his king of the situation.

* * *

Sarah pushed away from Jareth as fast as she could. She had not expected that. Stumbling back she nearly fell down the stairs before strong arms caught her. Looking up she groaned at the cocky look in his eyes, the smirk of smugness on his lips.

"Do you always have to be so-"

"Charming?" he offered. Seeing her narrowed gaze his smirk turned to a toothy grin. "I'm sure we could always work on the problem some other time...why don't you put Toby to bed?" he quickly changed the subject.

Giving a huff she freed herself from his grip and walked over to the door that lead to Toby's crib. Jareth straightened and gave himself a mental pat on the back. She seemed to react a lot better when he was being his normal self, compared to the formal royal he maintained around others. His fears of her reaction were put at ease for a while. Knowing it was just the calm before the storm.

When Sarah returned she nearly collided with him. Jareth was leaning against the doorframe with a crooked arm and towering over her form. She gulped as another blush came to her cheeks. His smirk returned as he leaned in closer.

* * *

**(AN: **Yeah, when I said short I meant short. Please, if there's anyone out there with advice review or PM me! I really appreciate the help. **  
Until next time, your ever faithful devil awaits.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN:** Hi y'all! Ok I'm never gonna say that out loud...ok so it's been a while since I last updated and I'm real sorry...forgiven? So here's my next chapter, I hope this makes up for the lame shorty from previous.**  
Sit back and enjoy my written desires)**

* * *

Jareth leaned in closer. He could feel her unease of his proximity and his whole being started to radiate smugness. He had her trapped nicely. The door behind was closed to stop any noises traveling into the room and waking the now sleeping toddler. He accessed the signs on her features. Her eyes were wide but not with fright, she stared up at him in uncertainty but it wouldn't deter him.

"Well now, what ever to do now that we've arrived safely Aboveground? I must say we haven't really had a whole lot of time to ourselves, what with all the interruptions and all." Sarah's eyes darted about as he leaned in even further. Jareth adjusted his position to tower over her with his arms steadying him against the door frame. She pressed herself to one side of the frame only to have him press into her further. It gave her the opening she had been hoping for. In his effort to keep her trapped he had left a gap to his left.

She sidestepped briskly and walked away from the smug king. Jareth pulled himself upright again and followed her. She had almost made it to the steps when he put himself in her path. Sarah's mouth pursed with annoyance and her brow furrowed. Jareth was clearly enjoying his manipulations. That smug smile on his lips had yet to vanish and she was trying with all her mite to banish thoughts of slapping him.

Sarah glided past in an effort to remain in control, indifferent. She took the stairs and walked unhurried to the living room, all the while trying to ignore the king looming over her. She gave a squeak as she was yanked back, Jareth pulling her wrist. They landed on the couch with Sarah sprawled on top. She struggled to right herself up but was pulled back with strong arms.

"Much more comfortable, don't you think?" Jareth's voice had dropped an octave or two. His arms wrapped about her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He smirked at the colour rising from her neck to her cheeks.

"Jareth," she stammered. He nuzzled into her neck and pulled her closer against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk about this 'marking'. What is it exactly, what's happening to me?" she tried making her tone firm but it was becoming increasingly more difficult the more he pressed into her. She stopped breathing as his lips trailed up her neck.

"Marking? The Labyrinth...marked you," his voice muffled at her neck.

"Stop that!" she admonished. Jareth slowly pulled his head back to look at her. When she didn't make a move to be rid of him he leaned in again and kissed her neck. He resumed the trailing of lips to end at her ear. She felt his breath, warm against her skin.

"What would you rather be doing?" he asked playfully. Sarah's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed with determination. Using all her strength she pulled herself free from his grasp. Jareth remained on the seating and looked at her expectantly with raised brows.

"First off, stop trying to distract me. Second, I need to know what you know. What are your theories and understandings on this? Why would the Labyrinth mark me?"

Jareth remained silent. His head cocked slightly to one side as he contemplated his answer. He gave a huff and relaxed into the couch. His legs dangled along the arm rest while he lay back with his arms folded to cushion his head. His tone contradicted his apparent relaxed state, it changed from its usual lazy drawl to that of seriousness.

"The Labyrinth has marked you as one of its own. It intends to keep you Underground therefore cutting off your ties to the Aboveground for a time. This marking has led to the changes in your body of both a physical and spiritual nature. The magic within you is changing you in order for you to harbour it. You cannot remain human with this magic, not for too long without it harming you.

"You're becoming Fae, the hierarchy of the Faerie races. Though the process of your change has been hindered here in the Above. This realm is abundant in iron, this can effect beings of magic especially Faes. Iron is poisonous to our kind. Then there is the unnecessary salts added into your foods here. These factors aren't helping your body. Your lethargy of late is linked to your body's attempts to assimilate with the appropriate changes along with dealing with all the factors of iron and salt and so forth."

"And, these visions?" she asked uncertainly. She didn't like the feeling of being unknowing. It reminded her too much of her past, of a time when there was too much confusion and misunderstandings. Seeing her slight distress he sat up again to beckon her closer. When she had ventured far enough he pulled her back into his arms.

"I have yet to discern the reasons for them. I have, however, been contemplating the reasons as to why the Labyrinth would bestow you with such powers."

"And another thing..." Sarah pried his hands from her and narrowed her gaze at him, "when were you planning on telling me all this?"

"As I said before, I had planned on telling you these matters earlier in the day but...I got distracted from my goal."

And before she could register the full implications of his explanation Sarah found herself pinned to the floor with Jareth towering over her. "Now that we've established our understandings on the matter, why don't we get to something more interesting?" Jareth smiled down at her and she couldn't take it anymore.

She burst out laughing. The whole thing was just so absurd. The Goblin King was leaning over her trying to get a kiss. The two were so wrapped up in their merriment that neither heard the rattle of keys and the sounds of locks being pried open.

Robert came through the door. The first thing he noticed had him stilling. His daughter was currently sprawled on the floor laughing with her arms clutched to her sides. The second thing he noticed had him glaring with his nostrils flaring. A young man was bent over her with a foolish grin on his face. Karen who hadn't noticed his abrupt halt collided into his back. The look on his face had her turning with slight apprehension to the view he was receiving.

Sarah looked up to the sound of chuckling from her stepmother. Her smile turned foolish to match that of the Goblin Kings. That stopped when her eyes landed on her father's face. She shot upright and stood clumsily to her feet. Jareth glanced up at her in confusion. Hadn't she just been under him? Looking up he too stood up and faced the elder of the house hold.

"Sarah, who is this?" Robert asked bluntly. Silence stretched itself tauntingly in the room. Robert's usual warm gaze had hardened some and Karen was merely trying not to laugh again at the implying situation they had just found her stepdaughter in. "Sarah, who is this?" Robert repeated.

"Ah...um this is my friend," she supplied weakly.

"I see. I didn't realize. Sarah, please come here." Robert beckoned her closer with a crooked finger. Sarah obeyed with little hesitation and stood before her father with her head bowed. Her hands entwined and fingers wrestling each other in her nervous state. Karen put a hand to her husband's shoulder.

"Robert, it's not all that bad. We were the ones who suggested she have a friend over."

"Karen, don't," Robert interrupted. He turned his attention back to his daughter, catching her nervous glance to the boy behind her. "Sarah..."

"Yes, daddy?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who is this _boy_ that you've invited into my house?" Sarah shied back slightly. She hated it when he spoke to her like that. He would just flip and turn unnaturally calm about something. It wasn't ever good when he did that. He used to turn this way when it came to her mother. "Sarah!"

"Jareth," she rushed. She swallowed to help her dry throat before trying again. "H-his name is Jareth."

"Robert, calm down," Karen protested. She put herself between Sarah and her husband.

She had seen it coming, waiting for him to snap. He had been under a lot of stress of late and had been itching to take out his cool anger on somebody. Normally he was the level headed member of the family but with all the fuss and changes going about at his work firm he had been on edge.

Sarah felt the reassuring heat of Jareth come up behind her. She was grateful for his presence. Jareth encircled her in his arms, resting his head atop hers with her head cradled at the crook of his neck. He could feel her trembling slightly. He looked over to stare icily at her father. Who was he to speak with such hostility to her?

Robert's eyes narrowed threateningly at the male holding his daughter. "Robert. Calm down, nothing bad has happened," Karen reasoned. She turned back to see Jareth glaring at Robert. No nothing bad would ever happen she could see it in him. See it in the way he held himself. This boy cared deeply for Sarah.

Robert turned slightly to put a hand to his face. His shoulders heaved slightly with his breaths as he tried to ease his emotions. Karen sighed and took a step back, he was finally coming back to his senses. Robert composed himself and turned back to look at Sarah with sad eyes.

"Oh Sarah, I'm sorry." His heart squeezed at the sight in front of him. Sarah had turned to bury her face against Jareth's chest. Her face peeked out to look at him with unshed tears. His own daughter afraid of him, he couldn't cope with that. "Sarah, I'm sorry. Please believe me, I'm so sorry."

"A fine example of fatherly love, I'm sure," Jareth snapped sarcastically.

"Jareth, please don't..." He stared down at her with mild disbelief. She seemed so small and fragile at that moment. He sighed. Sarah retrieved her arms from about his waist and turned to face her father. Robert immediately pulled her into a massive bear hug.

"I hate it when I do that to you. I'm sorry. I've been so stressed lately and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's fine daddy, real-"

"NO!" he interrupted fiercely. His arms tightened around her. "It's not fine. You shouldn't have to deal with that from any one, let alone me. Promise me you won't. No one has the right to treat you the way I just did. Next time it happens I give you permission to stop me. You have the right to scream, shout, slap me if need be!"

Sarah laughed into his shirt. "I hate myself when I see you like this. It only makes it worse when I'm the cause."

"Daddy it's fine, really. I know how much stress you've been under with that new case going about." Robert sighed and held her at arm's length.

"You know, I think you're too kind hearted for your own good," he mused light heartedly.

"I blame you, I do take after your personality after all." Robert scoffed at that. She was only too right. Sarah, like himself, could be pretty scary at times. "And besides, you're too much of softy to be mad at for too long."

"Watch it girl," he warned. His voice all mocking of anger.

"But- but you're my big hugging toy. You always have a hug and smile about no matter what."

"Oh shut up," he grumbled. She laughed again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven," she nodded. Robert smiled down at her with genuine warmth. He gave her another hug and kissed her forehead. His attention was drawn to the hostile look he was still receiving from Jareth. Robert lowered his eyes in shame. He was right to receive such treatments for his actions. He didn't know who this boy was, what he meant to her but he could tell that he held himself highly.

Robert looked to his daughter and caught the look of concern on her face. The look was directed to Jareth and seemed to be for his benefit.

Jareth softened slightly and held a hand out to her. She hesitated, glancing at her father before placing her own in his. Robert turned critical eyes on the only other male within the room. "So," he began, "you're a friend of Sarah's?" It was more so an accusation than a question nevertheless Jareth nodded.

"Yes. I do though have hopes to achieve a much more personal position," his tone still somewhat bitter towards him. Robert raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I would ask for your permission to court your daughter, if you please. Though I'm sure Sarah is only too capable of answering for herself I feel it necessary to ask," his voice shifted to a humorous note. Robert's whole brow had now receded into his hairline. Sarah blushed profusely at Jareth's side.

"I'm guessing you haven't gotten round to asking her that yet." Jareth gave a crooked smile and a shake of the head. Karen chuckled to herself and made her way to the kitchen to fetch beverages.

Robert turned to his blushing daughter and a smile spread itself across his face. "You got yourself a good one." Sarah's eyes widened in embarrassment as her face flushed again. Robert laughed light heartedly at her discomfort and walked out of the room to accompany his wife. Sarah narrowed her eyes dangerously at his retreating form.

"You better run you fop," she growled under her breath. Jareth's smirk replaced the smile on his face.

"I do not think that was a rejection on his part. Now then," he turned to her, "do I have the Champion's agreement to my courting her?" Sarah stared at him a moment before bursting out in laughter. "And what, may I ask, is so amusing?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized after her short outburst, "but this whole situation is impossible compared to what has happened today. You, a Fae king, want to court a fifteen year old girl. A girl, I might add, whom you've already kissed without anyone's consent."

"When you put it in such basic terms it does sound rather unimpressive. You have, however, forgotten a few key things."

"Oh, and what may they be?" she challenged.

"_But what no one knew_," Jareth's voice had lost its playful tone, "_was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers._" He took a step closer to her. "_And through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great._"

Sarah felt her stomach drop as he quoted her words and that of the little red book. He swept his arms wide and leaned forward in a slight bow as he continued, "And Sarah that is still the case. The king never stopped loving the girl and she in turn developed feelings for him. You can't deny them Sarah, I've seen all of those glances and heard all of those stilled breaths, and you can't deny me any further."

She lowered her eyes uncomfortably to the floor. He was right, of course, but she couldn't bring herself to believe him. She had worked so hard to try and close herself off to any one to keep herself from hurting anymore.

"Jareth dear, would you care for a cup of..." Karen's sentence died in her throat at the serious look and tense emotions formulated in the room.

Jareth smiled politely at her. "No thank you, Mrs Williams. I really ought to be off. I left my younger siblings in charge and despite their age they can be nothing but monsters at times." Despite herself Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Jareth's reference to the goblins. Jareth looked to her again and placed a warm kiss to her cheek. "Please, consider my proposal and call me, I'm easy to reach. If not I'll see you tomorrow at your park." Jareth smiled again and turned to leave through the door.

Karen said nothing but by her facial features Sarah could tell she was itching to start a discourse. She quickly excused herself from further company stating she was feeling tired and that she would be headed to bed early. Sarah ran the stairs two at a time and was in the confines of her room within seconds. She closed the door and collapsed onto the bed without changing. She was drained. The activities of the day had left her body fighting to adjust itself and the emotional stress was too much at the moment. She closed her eyes to pull away from the confusing reality of her life and sunk into restless images and sounds.

* * *

"You two haven't been too truthful with me. What is it that you have not brought to my knowledge? Your king is certainly taken with the small beauty," Cole stated. His patients were starting to wear thin with these goblins. After leaving the throne room in search of Paxem and Tennan he had run into a group of frantic goblins. They were flailing about trying to keep a grey and white dog from leaving the castle. Having nearly tripped over the multitude of small bodies under his feet Cole had abandoned that corridor to find a goblin with a competent speech pattern. He had trekked his way back to the throne room. His re-entry had been amusing in a rather primitive way. The goblins which resided in the circular room all stared at him with wide eyes and gaping jaws.

He found it amazing sometimes at the difference between each one. You could easily hold a conversation with one for quite some time before getting bored with the subject and then there were those others, goblins which weren't tuned quite right. Their personalities varied in similar ways to any other species, though most held the notion of trickery and antics as a main priority. Perhaps that is what led to the Goblin King identifying with them so easily. Fae were tricky be nature and loved riddles and games. The goblins were only a lesser form to that of the Fae it seemed.

Cole located a goblin that seemed capable of speech that included full grammatically correct sentences. He was impressed to note it also had a very well kept vocabulary. After a short conversation about the possible whereabouts of the two goblins he sought he was escorted to wait in a spare study room while Paxem and Tennan where to be sent to him.

That had been an hour or so ago. Right now he had the short creatures trembling under his gaze. "You will keep nothing from me this time. I am not asking you I am telling you to give me your understandings. Who is that girl and what is she to the Goblin King? Don't think I hadn't noticed the way he acted around her, not only that but the brazen act of kissing her before my eyes is now branded upon my mind. Now, I repeat who _is SHE?!_"

Paxem cried out and slapped her hands over her ears in an effort to keep him out. He had the kind of voice that went an unnaturally high level. Her sensitive ears were throbbing as he continued to order about the two. Goblins may be loud by nature but they had a drone that only ever accumulated to a certain pitch and Cole's seemed to break through that and reach her sensitive range.

Tennan, though not as sensitive, was cringing and slowly making himself sink into the cracks of the wall behind him. Though it wasn't physically possible he liked to think that in some way he was triumphing over the Fae healer and a small part of him was escaping. Cole was too wrapped up in his rant to notice their pained expressions. "I'll have you know that though I don't hold authority over Jareth I do hold authority over you. Your king is gone and I am the only Fae residing in this infernal castle of his. By the mere pecking order you should be bent on knee to answer to my whims. Now tell me who she is!"

"You shouldn't be saying the king's name," Paxem managed to whimper. Cole scowled down at her.

"I'll call him whatever I please. He is no king of mine. A king does not iolite himself with pitiful vermin such as you nor does he direct his subjects and himself with such manners. The _girl! _What must I do to get you two to talk?!" But he received no answers from the goblins. Cole stormed out of the study room and strode his way to the throne room.

The goblins could feel the aura about the healer. Their time with their king at taught their primal instincts to always be on alert when it came to the emotions of Faes. Cole made his way to stand before the throne. Turning around he faced the goblins and scowled. He was sick of dealing with two halfwits. "You will all listen to my questions and you will all answer them as I see fit. I have had it with dealing with you lot. I should be within my study at the royal courts performing duties that I am needed for and not tossed aside to wait for a king who chases after a girl. Who is the girl known as Sarah and what is it the king wants with her?"

The goblins remained silent, glancing between themselves to figure out what was best to deal with the situation. The goblins that hadn't held enough wit to understand the most part of the speech shook their heads and made their way out of the throne room and to their homes in the Goblin City. Grumbling speeches started playing up in the circular room. Murmurs and contemplations spread throughout as they studied the annoyed Fae. How far could they push him before he snapped and resorted to threats?

It seemed they didn't have long. "I will sever a limb from the nearest goblin within the next ten seconds if you lot don't start talking," he growled. A few goblins nodded in approval of the threat before realizing the full intent and scowling in his direction.

"Why should we tell you anything?" a voice called out from the mass.

"Yeah! You ain't the boss of us!" Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd and heads nodded with more vigour.

"In fact, what gives you the right to ask about the king's intentions?"

"Yeah, he's the king. No one goes against the king man."

"Hmm...that's true. The last goblin to do that got thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Wait, I thought the Cleaners where set on him?"

"Oh that happened. But that wasn't all. He went through the Bog, the Cleaners, the Shroud of Id* and a few other of the dramatically named places the king set up."

"Oh, poor guy. The Id? I thought that one was a myth."

"Ha! You wouldn't believe what his majesty has managed to create in this place. But really, what that goblin did really shouldn't have earned him a trip to the Id. His psyche probably couldn't handle all of that added stuff."

"Wait, what's a psyche?"

"It's your mind you dolt!

"Oh. Why isn't it called the mind then? Why give it another term like that?"

"ENOUGH!" The goblins stopped there bickering and speculations to return their attentions to the seething Fae. "I want explanations on the human that Jareth has been keeping from the courts. What has that idiot king of yours done to have her infected with that level of magic?"

Several eyes widened at the remark and a roar vibrated through one particularly large goblin. They didn't however move from their positions. The idiot of a healer would be digging his own grave.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you..." Cole raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly shrewd threat.

"And why is that? You lot have no guts anymore. Admit it. You're ashamed to call yourselves goblins. Your tribes mixed and your maliciousness with it! You may be classed as goblins because of your ancestry but you will not fool me. You've been living under the reign of Jareth for far too long."

The goblins still would not move. Their eyes darkened and their bodies shifted but that was all. Cole took his bravado enthusiastically and tried using it against them. "Now, listen to me and tell me exactly what it is I want to know. Who is the girl Jareth has put his twisted fascination upon?"

At that moment one of the goblins lost his control and fell to the floor laughing. Rolling along the filth ridden stone he managed to recruit a few others in his merriment. Cole stared incredulously at them. How could they be laughing? He soon found out. The sound of a throat clearing from behind had him stiffening.

"So, not only do you threaten my goblins but you feel you have the right to call me by name. You then go on to order them about and insult both them and myself. I knew you were a shallow being at times but you really should learn to control that temper of yours more easily," Jareth's voice drawled. Cole turned with flaring nostrils to stare down at the king sprawled across his throne. Jareth's sneer was in place and his riding crop had begun to tap a catchy rhythm against his boot. Jareth smiled with dangerously shinning eyes. "The whole rant," he supplied the answer to Cole's unasked question.

* * *

**(AN:** There that's the sixth chapter! Please tell me what you think. Are there things I need to improve on-other than my updating-or do you want me to add something in?  
*Id: _"The part of the mind in which innate instinctive impulses and primary processes are manifested.",_ so basically the part of your mind that builds your instincts.  
Oh, and I added a Princess Bride reference, honest it wasn't intentional and I didn't notice 'til I was re-reading for editing purposes. Next chapter coming very soon.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: **Chapter seven is up...told you I'd get it done fast.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Jareth paced his bedchambers as the night drew on. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. His head was still filled with the knowledge of Sarah's fright. His eyes darkened at the thought of her being afraid, and her of her own father no less. Robert Williams was a lucky man. If his daughter was not as kind and forgiving as she was then Jareth would have had him placed within the most horrid of Oubliettes without a second thought.

He sighed. She had closed herself off to him at the arrival of her father. Jareth wasn't fool enough to ignore it. Her family played an immense part in her life, even before the wish. He knew how she strived to please them above all others her time given to them when asked. Sarah would do anything her family asked of her even if she had to abandon a social life to do so. She was so afraid of losing them that she would never let it show, never let there be a chance for them to disappear.

Jareth paced back towards the massive bed and sat atop the silk sheets. He summoned a crystal to watch the raven haired beauty sleep. Again, she was having nightmares. He frowned at the image presenting itself to him. He couldn't think of what it was she would be dreaming about. The Labyrinth had remained elusive of his attentions since his last audience and he couldn't find an appropriate time to summon her spirit to him.

He hadn't had the time when he'd returned from Sarah's home. The fool of a healer was terrorizing his subjects. The blatant disrespect displayed was enough to make Jareth want to flog his hide. But he couldn't afford to bring even further attention to the situation. Jareth scowled as thoughts of the aggravating healer swirled in his mind. No doubt he would report this to the High King himself. Jareth would have to gather all his knowledge and build his case before that time.

He turned his attention back to the restless girl and released an exhausted breath through his lips. He had hoped never to do this to her but it seemed his only option if he was going to be able to help her in any way. Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated. He let his magic search for the link he had established with the girl and hooked on to it. She was Above but that would not deter him from trying his skills.

Jareth relaxed his body and laid back, the crystal still in his hand. His eyes shifted behind their lids as he searched for the channel that connected to her dreams. He would need to expend a great deal of energy but if it had the slightest chance of giving him information than he would try.

**_The opaque water shifted beneath her feet as she took another step. All around her grey filled her vision with the metallic liquid beneath her. Her feet making contact but not sinking through she walked over to the spiralling point of stone at the centre of the vast empty space. Sarah reached over to the now familiar figure, her slender fingers making contact briefly before the next vision exploded around her. The grey horizon replaced by spinning colours as the vision settled itself._**

**_Sarah stared and stayed by the turret as the familiar scene played out before her. There she stood clad in white, unmasked and her hair framing around her face but not obscuring it. The guests of Fae unabashed frolicked in their own games and treats, the colours vibrant and noticeable with lavish materials and accessories within the pale room. Laughter and conversations mingled together to create a light hum._**

**_Sarah watched as her past self skimmed through the crowd in search of something. Of what she wasn't sure but she was certain that there was something she was meant to see, someone she was meant to meet. Sarah turned through the crowd again. Her awe giving slightly to allow the fright as a few of the bystanders toyed with her. She backed away from them and turned to catch a glimpse of blue. It had been so vivid that she couldn't tear her eyes away. That's when she saw the familiar face reveal itself from behind the twisted mask of red._**

**_Jareth watched the vision himself. Though he could physically manifest himself within her dreams he chose against it. He wanted to see what the purposes were for all this. Why was she seeing things from her past and just what was supplying these images. The scene played on._**

**_He disappeared, he had been standing there and then he was gone. Sarah felt lost once more. Why did he have to leave her here where she knew no one? Couldn't he tell just how frightened she was of the crowds? Again she started to search but this time with an added vigour. Now she knew what it was she had been searching for and this time she would find him with intent purpose. Sarah never knew how close she had been the whole of the chase._**

**_He was always there in plain sight but she had been so focused that she hadn't taken the chance to actual survey her surroundings. Again she missed him by a glance and again he vanished among the others of his kind. She was becoming slowly desperate at this point. There were too many people in this secluded area, too many people to look down on her. She twisted around again and stopped in her tracks. There he was being adored by women of beauty and he was staring at her with an intensity that scared her._**

**_She couldn't move anymore, his gaze had her pinned to the spot. Jareth brushed aside the women as if they weren't there, they conceded and moved on to toy and play with others. Their eyes couldn't seem to pull away from each other as he made his way to her. Slowly he brought a hand to her waist and captured her hand in the other. Sarah looked up at him in wonder._**

**_He continued to sing to her. She had been so intent on finding him that she hadn't even noticed the song until now. The words flowed over her as she listened to him for the first time. Why would he sing to her? Why would he do so with such longing and understanding in his voice? He twirled her across the floor and looked at nothing else but her._**

**_They continued to dance, him slowly pulling her closer to him and her concentrating on the words. She didn't notice the throng starting to close in on them in time. When she looked up the Fae were gathered around them, they had all stopped their own dancing to stare at her and the king. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart constricted itself. She looked to Jareth for some sign as to what she was to do but he was too wrapped up in his conquest of bringing her into his arms._**

**_The revellers looked to her with scorn and amusement. Sarah was becoming more frightened by the moment. She looked back to Jareth as he leaned into her further to claim something, of what she wasn't sure but that's when she heard the tolling of the hour. The clock revealed that the twelfth hour had passed. She pulled away as best she could. Pulling away from the only thing in the room that made her feel wanted and understood and ran from his embrace. She pried herself from the gathering as they tried to claim her back within their circle. She never looked back as she sought the escape that she needed. Desperate as she was stopped by the reflective wall she took a chair and made herself an exit._**

**_ Sarah let the tears fall freely. That had been one of the hardest part of her whole run. That had been when she realized she had fallen in love. When she felt the pain of having to give him up like she had given so many other things for her family, it had been near torture to leave him at the ruins of the Escher room. The vision showed her what she had hoped never to look upon. The face of the king had lost its warm feeling as she had run. His mask had slipped to show the emotions that played in his heart as she had run._**

**_Unable to look any longer Sarah dropped her hand from the pillar and fell to her knees. The metallic shining water chose that time to pull her under as her grief of the situation engulfed her. Jareth watched in fascination has her heart opened itself for all to see, her thoughts running clear in his mind. He stayed on, watching as she began to sink into the mercurial flooring._**

Jareth pulled back from the confusing depths of her mind and sighed.

* * *

Sarah woke to the smell of pancakes and the unmistakable coffee brand that her parents seemed to like so much. Her eyes instinctively sought out the clock on the wall only to discover that it was around quarter past nine in the morning. She groaned and put a hand to her head. Maybe the world would stop spinning in a few seconds. The cloudiness of her mind soon faded and she rolled off the bed. The purple material of her dress was rumpled and her hair was tangled. She retrieved a pair of jeans and a loose top from her wardrobe. She then walked the short distance to the family bathroom to change.

She splashed the cool water of the tap against her face to wake herself up and started brushing her teeth. She always got dressed in the bathroom now though her parent's didn't know why. She would always just say it was for convenience but the truth was that the bathroom held the only mirror in the house that she had protected from otherworldly visits. She had done this soon after finding out that any one from the Underground was able to travel into her home through any mirror. She'd gone to Jareth to ask for his advice. He suggested a spell of protection that he could perform.

Sarah shrugged out of her dress and dumped it in the hamper. She turned her attentions to redressing herself, all the while remembering her choices. She hadn't wanted to waist his energies for such a thing as privacy and her room was the safest place for her friends to travel through. Jareth would have done the whole house but Sarah reasoned that it was no use in wasting so much energy over such a thing.

Sarah pulled out the hairbrush and started untangling her locks and within a few minutes her hair was smooth once more. She made her way to the kitchen where her family had gathered. Karen was dressed in her usuals pink affair. The suit skirt a light brown with the flowing top tucked in at the waist. Her hair had been pulled up into a French twist and her lips painted with a light rogue. The look was completed with an apron tied securely around her figure as she worked to get breakfast done.

Robert was sitting in his usual place at the table with the morning's paper opened to obscure his face from any passers. He folded one side over to look up at Sarah and greet her with a smile before bringing his attentions back to the news. Today he was dressed in his grey brown suit, matching Karen's skirt. Sarah knew it she didn't have to be told. They were attending another work function today.

Toby gurgled happily in his high chair as he watched his mother busily prepare pancakes. Robert paused in his reading to take a sip of coffee. He smiled again at Sarah and motion for her to sit.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?" Sarah stared, how was she to reply to that? She chose to nod.

"It was okay. To be honest I'm still pretty tired though." Robert nodded and looked over to Karen.

"I'm sure you've already guessed that we'll be heading off again. This situation at work is really bringing the employees in to test their patience. We're sorry but after breakfast we'll be leaving. I hate working the weekends but it can't be helped."

"Maybe you could invite that friend of yours again," Karen suggested. Robert shot her a look but didn't say anything. "In fact, weren't you meeting him today at the park? I'm sure you could convince him to come over a stay awhile. It would be nice to know the boy."

"Karen, stop prying. She doesn't need to be told what to do..."

"But I think it would be nice if she got to know him better. She has few friends over here. In actuality Jareth is the only friend that's brought over," Karen complained. She turned to Sarah with a hand on her hip, "You should be bringing more people over. This is your home too Sarah. A social life is important. I don't mind if it is only Jareth but you should at least try more."

"Karen, please. I don't want to talk about it," Sarah said. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and turned to look out the window to signal her dismissal of the subject. But Karen was having known of it.

"Sarah I want you to bring people over. It isn't normal for a teenage girl to just sit around at home without inviting a few friends over now and again. Surely you aren't embarrassed or anything about where you live. Why won't you have friends over?" Sarah looked down at her hands uncomfortably. She had to tell them at some point but it still didn't make it any easier.

"Karen there's a reason why I don't bring people over," she started. Sarah looked down at the pancakes placed in front of her. She looked up to see her parents watching her expectantly. She bit her lower lip but said nothing else.

"Well?" Karen prompted, "What is the reason? Maybe we could help, there's bound to be something we could do." She finished washing her hands and whipped them against her apron. Sarah let her eyes fall to the table top with shame. When she spoke her voice was soft.

"I don't have any friends...I mean, there is Jareth and the people I know through him but the only person who will even speak to me at school in their own accord is Tom. And he only talked to me in the first place because our English teacher partnered us together." She bit her lips again. "I know I probably should have told you guys this earlier but I couldn't bring myself to. It was too embarrassing," she finished in a small voice.

Robert had put down the paper as she spoke and was now looking at her with sad eyes. He reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He had known that she had trouble at school socially but he hadn't expected it to be so extreme. Sarah gave a weak smile and turned awkwardly to the food in front of her.

* * *

"Now remember we'll be back around two. I don't plan on staying in the office for any longer. If you do go to the park take Toby with you. I'm sure he'd like that," Robert suggested. He adjusted his tie once more and headed out the door. Karen turned to Sarah and placed Toby in her arms.

"Don't rush back from the park. That Jareth seems like a nice boy," Karen smiled and went out after her husband. Sarah waved them off as the car drove off. She sighed and turned back inside. She rested Toby on the couch while she put on her shoes and fetched the house keys. When all was in order she picked him up and headed out the door.

Toby squirmed in her arms at first but soon gave up the fight when she didn't put him down. Sarah continued her short walk to her park while breathing in the fresh air. Admittedly she wasn't usually out during the weekends. She would haul herself in her room to try and finish any work that she hadn't completed at school. When that was done she would spend time with her family. She only ever took Merlin for walks or to the park during weekdays.

Sarah stepped over the bridge and made her way to the stone bench by the obelisks. However she didn't sit atop it instead she relaxed herself on the ground and placed Toby between her legs. Her back leaned against the stone as she stared out across the lake. The swans were there once more. Two white swans floated lazily above the water. It was only ever the some swans, ever since she could remember.

She felt the shift of air from behind but didn't bother to turn around. Jareth strode into view and cocked his head to one side as he observed her. Her hair was up in a twisted bun and her tired eyes looked up at him with greeting. Toby gurgled up at him with joy and reached up for his arms. Jareth complied and stooped down to retrieve the boy bundled in blue. Sarah smiled at the two before sighing and letting her head lay back on the bench.

"Morning, your Majesty. How was your castle, I hope the goblins weren't too wild without your presence."

"All was well, though I could have done without a certain Fae healer but no matter. He has been seen to and will not be causing trouble anytime soon. And of your condition? I hope your sleep is treating you well..." Sarah hesitated before nodding. Jareth raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sarah soon changed subjects. She looked to him with slight annoyance.

"Why did you say that you wanted to meet in the park? Karen has been very pressing on the matter. She may not be saying anything but the looks she keeps sending my way aren't very discreet. Why put me on the spot like that?"

"I wanted to ensure your meeting with me. I was not sure as to what plans your parents would be having this day and so 'invited' you here as a precaution," he explained. He started walking about as Toby became agitated at his still state.

"Well, dad and Karen are at work again. They won't be back 'til after lunch, again. You could come over to the house I'm not going to stop you and Karen would be ecstatic to be receiving guests. Just be on your guard, I think dad is reverting back to his normal protective mode when something new comes into the house. You should have seen him when I first got Merlin," she laughed.

"Why do you avoid eye contact?" he asked abruptly. Sarah ignored the question and picked herself up. She walked away and back to the direction of the house. Jareth cringed mentally. It was true she hadn't looked him in the eye since his arrival. He had forgotten momentarily of the dream. She had seemed so distraught over the memory.

He followed her silently and continued to study her state. Not only had the dream put her under stress but it had also deprived her of further energy. Her steps were slow and her eyes glassy. To any other she would appear tired but her could see it in her eyes. There was something bothering her and the magic was eating away at her body faster than he could have predicted.

When they arrived at the house Jareth took a seat on the couch while Sarah sat on the other side of him. Her body slumped into the cushions and her eyelids drooped over. Her breathing became shallow. Jareth immediately put the toddler into a state of deep sleep and translocated him to his room. He reached out in time to catch her as she fell forward.

"Sarah?" he asked softly. But she didn't respond. Her breathing evened out and he readjusted himself as she slept on. He breathed in her scent and let his own eyes close.

* * *

**(AN:** Done! Next chapter already uploaded, aren't you lucky? Reviews?  
**Until next time, your ever faithful devil awaits.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN:** This chapter holds an explanation as to why the adults were so calm, don't worry I hadn't forgotten about Jareth's age I just felt it would be better to leave the previous chapters as they were and put the reasons in this one and let's face it sometimes Sarah doesn't take into account the obvious things. A lot of questions are going to be answered in this one.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

The sound of calling voices brought Sarah back to consciousness. She groaned and pressed herself against the warmth beneath her, she didn't feel like letting herself wake but the voices persisted. She cracked open one eye but squinted against the light. Her blurred vision registered two figures staring down at her. Her brow furrowed at the two and she tried pulling herself up only to be stopped. Her waist was pinned down by the arm wrapped around her.

She turned her confused gaze to it and her eyes widened. She saw a leather gloved hand and the sleeve of a poets top. Slowly she swivelled her head upwards to stare at the calm face of the Goblin King. He smiled from his position under her and swept the hair from out of her eyes.

"Sarah honey are you okay?" she heard Karen's voice ask. Her heard turned back to look at the two figures she blinked lazily as her vision cleared and jumped off the couch. Her rising was accompanied by a deep chuckle from Jareth. She shot him a glare as the colour burned her cheeks.

"You could have woken me before they come through the door," she accused.

"I wasn't inclined to let you rise and you were rather tired. Admittedly I myself had fallen asleep for a time, though since I am a light sleeper I woke when I heard the arrival of your parents."

"Wait, what's the time?" Sarah turned to her parents for an answer but was met by two very different facial expressions. Karen's face held nothing but a smile as she eyed her with knowing eyes, trying to supress the laughter building up in her throat. Robert's face was taut with his efforts trying not to shout at Jareth, he hadn't liked to find his daughter in the arms of some boy when he arrived home from a stressful work load.

"We arrived home at two like I said we would but when we called out for you there was no response. When we found you...sleeping on the couch we left you. You looked too peaceful to rouse awake but we felt it necessary that Jareth should be getting home soon," Robert explained.

"It's about five o' clock now. It took us a while to get you back. You sleep like the dead!" Karen laughed lightly. Sarah turned with angry eyes to face Jareth and hissed out her agitation.

"You mean to tell me that you had been awake for several hours and allowed me to sleep on you?!"

"I thought it best not to move and disturb your slumber."

"Disturb? You don't find it disturbing that you let me drape myself across you for how many hours while you were awake? No, that's not disturbing at all," Sarah seethed. She wasn't so much angry at him for allowing her to sleep on him, in fact it had been rather comfortable and she missed the feeling already. The main reason for her anger was that her stepmother and father had watched it play out. Karen smiled at the awkward silence and set to draw it out further.

"Stay for a while, I'm sure that you are in quite the need to relax. Come on then, sit in the dining room and I'll make us all something to snack on." Karen directed the group cheerily to said room. This room was only ever sued when guests were about, she always kept it spotless. The Rectangular table was made of a dark wood accompanying by six chairs, two seats to each side while the two heads of the table took only one each.

Karen seated both Jareth and Sarah to one side while she let Robert silently fume at the head of the table. Sarah turned accusing eyes to her stepmother but was ignored. "So, Jareth what is it you would like to drink? I've some soft drinks in the fridge or tea. There is coffee but Sarah doesn't particularly favour it."

"Karen," Sarah protested.

"Oh, give me some fun! Nothing but work all day and I come home to find my stepdaughter sleeping on the couch with a _man_. That, my dear, is the perfect opportunity for blackmail. Mood, needed to be lifted. Situation, couldn't ask for it any better. And my victim? Well, she has been well behaved but I'm feeling peckish." She counted the reasons on her finger, when she reached her conclusion she shrugged. "Plus I love to watch your father squirm," she added, grinning.

"Tea will be fine, Mrs Williams," Jareth smiled. He was liking this woman more and more.

"Oh please, call me Karen! Calling me Mrs doesn't help to make me feel any younger."

"Karen, just end the torture and fetch the drinks," Robert grumbled. He wasn't having a good time. At the moment he was thinking of all the possible was he could end Jareth's life and ditch the body without being found out. Though Jareth couldn't read his mind he had a pretty good idea as to what was playing in it as the emotions flitted across his face. As an added measurement he grinned at Robert and placed an arm across Sarah's shoulders. Robert's anger doubled and he silently chanted the possible tortures he would add to the process of Jareth's slow and undoubtedly gruesome demise.

Sarah scowled at both Jareth and her father. She was right in the room they didn't have to try and intimidate and antagonize each other, she was starting to regret her inviting of Jareth over to the house. The tension was interrupted by Karen's oblivious mood.

"And you Robert, what would you like? Sarah?"

"Just a water, thanks," Sarah whispered. She feared that her father would leap down her throat if he heard her, somehow pin the blame on her for the current mood. True enough it was her whom had fallen asleep on a boy he barely knew but she would refuse to admit it. Karen nodded and turned to Robert with a smile. He stopped his mental death warrants to look at his wife.

"Whatever my wife is having should be good enough for me."

Karen pursed her lips and turned to the kitchen. Sarah shrank further into her seat as the minutes passed. Robert looked at Jareth again with sceptical eyes.

"So then, my boy, what's your name? I mean the full version of it."

"Jareth King, sir," he answered curtly. Robert nodded.

"How is it you know my daughter? She isn't that well versed in school and I don't think I've seen you 'round before."

"I met Sarah about a month or so ago. She was in need of help with looking after your son and I was only too happy to help." Robert turned to Sarah at that.

"You let a stranger help you with looking after my son?" The questions continued. Robert asking anything he could to try and deter Jareth from seeing Sarah, even going so far as to ask personal questions that Sarah really didn't want to know. Jareth answered each questioned with ease and smirked the whole way through. He was enjoying himself far too much. It felt like hours until Karen returned and that was the reality of the situation. Her stepmother placed a pot in the centre of the table and quickly set up bowls. Her husband, too busy in his thoughts, didn't notice until she ladled the soup in front of him.

"It's going on seven and I thought it best to have an early dinner. A way of thanking Jareth for keeping Sarah under close watch." Jareth's smirk widened at the comment. He was looking forward to making Robert regret any mistreating he had befallen upon his Sarah. After a good half hour all had finished their meals and Jareth was being set to 'run home'. The four stood at the front door as farewells were made.

"Yes, well it was nice to see you again," Robert said with absolutely no enthusiasm, in turn Karen scowled at him.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay this long. I shall be off this evening and hope to see you again," he turned to Sarah and gave her a smirk. "This evening was most enjoyable and I shall see _you_ soon." As Jareth walked out the door Robert turned to Sarah with narrowed eyes.

"What did he mean by that? I thought you said that you didn't have any friends besides that Tom boy at school. Why is it that that boy sees himself so highly he can tell you such things?" Sarah sighed.

"He's a King, Dad. You kind of get used to the way he talks."

"Just because his name is a title doesn't mean he actually has one," Robert grumbled. Karen laughed and patted his shoulder reassuringly. Sarah backed away awkwardly and made her way up the stairs and to her room. Robert watched her go with a pondering mind.

"She'll be fine. She can't stay a child forever."

"Yeah, well it sure would be nice. I knew this day would come. The day I would have to fend off idiotic boys with a shotgun."

"Robert, you don't own a shotgun."

"Well, isn't too late to buy one. I could keep it on display in the entrance and I'll get a licence to put next to it, all framed nicely to look professional to let those irritating sods know I can shoot straight." Karen chuckled again and kissed him tenderly.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day, Mondays always are."

"I hate working Mondays," Robert groaned. Karen nodded as she took to the stairs.

"We all do."

* * *

Sarah paced her room as thoughts played out in her head. Only now was she truly able to think over what had been let known to her in the last two days. One wish was all it took to turn her world upside down and one day was all it took to turn her world around in a completely different direction. Sarah stopped and stared at herself in her vanity mirror, she had made up her mind.

"Jareth, I need you here, right now." Instantly the air shifted in in her room and she turned to see him leaning against her bedroom door. "Put a silencing spell on the room." He raised an eyebrow at her tone. She narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Just do it," she commanded. "I can't trust myself not to shout at you and I don't want my dad coming in here wondering what all the noise is about."

Jareth nodded his understanding and flicked his wrist rather lazily. "Is it done?" Again he nodded. "Good. Is there any way to reverse it?"

"It?" he enquired. He knew what she was refereeing to but he needed to be sure. His predicted protestations of anger and annoyance were coming to fruition.

"_It_, the marking, can the process be reversed?"

"Not to my knowledge. The Labyrinth's walls aren't as cooperative at this moment and I have yet to see any sign of her spiritual manifestation, she appears to be been avoiding me spiritually meaning that she doesn't want a conversation."

"But do you think that with the Labyrinth's cooperation that it _could_ be reversed? I've been thinking over everything that you've told me and I'm really not liking the outcome of this whole situation." Jareth studied her for a moment. She was being completely serious and he didn't want to further anger her. He took his chances and told her what he knew.

"Even if this change could be delayed I do not believe that it could be completely stopped and in turn reversed. Bear in mind that if you were to suspend this process any further you would be putting yourself through more danger. Your body would be stuck in limbo, meaning that you would be exposing yourself to the weaknesses of bother species. Humans are fragile compared to the Fae. Your lifespans are short and even minuscule in some cases to ours. You are prone to illness and diseases that wouldn't so much as slow my kind down. There are so many prices that you hold over your heads when it comes to your living standards.

"The Fae are immortal, in a way. We age but at such a slow rate that we are seen as eternal youth. There are weaknesses to our kind as well. We cannot tolerate salt and iron is the most deadly substance to our kind. It removes the magic from our veins and poisons our system leaving as weaker than humans and we can die right there. If you chose to delay your transformation any longer than necessary you would be leaving yourself in the weakest position possible.

"The magic would drain you completely of energy, your body would go into paralysis from the iron levels and you would be completely exposed to any and all attempts on your life and I will not let you do it." Jareth stared at her sternly.

"You may think that by trying to stop the inevitable you would be doing your family good but you would only be hurting them. Your systems would start to fight one another. The Fae side that is trying to take control would be enough to kill you while in turn the iron that still remains in your blood would poison you and there is nothing I can do about that fact."

Sarah remained silent for a time as she filed away the information. Finally she spoke again.

"Why does it matter to you whether I live or not?" Jareth's face became stony. Through gritted teeth he repeated words past.

"The king fell in _love_. I don't want to see you die you are far too young for that. You may think yourself pitiful but I see you the way others do. You refuse to face the obvious facts."

"But, I am insignificant compare to you, I'm nothing but a nuisance and you're laughing at the thought of playing around. Admit it, you would never hold feelings for someone like me. A girl who is nothing, what could you possibly have to gain from toying with my feel-"

"I have never been as serious about my intentions as I am now. You, Sarah Williams, are a remarkable being and I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you." Sarah scoffed at the notion.

"You fall in love with a girl whom you meet through a wish, a wish that was made through her own selfish needs. You know nothing about her and yet you fall. I find that very hard to believe."

"I know you far more than you would think." Sarah looked at him in distrust.

"What do you mean?" He hesitated briefly but soon enough pulled a crystal from the air and presented it to her. He thought back to the first time he'd seen her, no more than a child.

**_Jareth was out on business with an adolescence who had proclaimed her hate for her son's existence. Summoning him had been the easy part. The fright that came with him had nearly rendered her unconscious. How he loathed the humans and their lack of love. How one could so carelessly rid themselves of their own seed was inconceivable to him. The Fae were known for their great power and abilities but their fertility was lacking, a child in his world was a treasure._**

**_Needless to say, when he heard the call, he immediately took the child. The boy in question, however, was not in superlative conditions. Bruises of purple, green and brown coloured his arms and chest. The poor boy was barely at the age of standing. Jareth sent him to the medical wing along with the nursing goblins before travelling Aboveground._**

**_He arrived in the living room of the gauntly 19 year old girl. Her bushy mouse-brown hair was swept up into a high pony-tail and her blue eyes wide with fright at his entrance. The usual business of offering a chance to reclaim the child was given and in this case scoffed at. Jareth hated the thought of even presenting a chance to a girl such as her to retrieve a boy whom she abused. He'd been all too reluctant to offer her the second choice, the choice of dreams. He'd never understand why he was bid to do such a thing. The scum that wished away another being shouldn't be given a chance at their own happiness with the actions they so willingly acted out._**

**_After the loath gift of dreams was given to the girl he had flown off. He sailed through the sky in his owl form. He needed these moments, moments where he could be at peace with himself and not have to think about his duties. In the sky he could feel and see many a things. The owl was indeed a wise form, knowing a great deal of things and contemplations it was the ideal way to travel and so silent._**

**_Jareth had been envisioning the problem presented by the new child in his possession. The boy would need to be healed first and foremost. Then was the tiresome act of selecting an appropriate family for the boy. Jareth was not worried about the Fae families but more so the boy himself. He had been brought up with an abusive mother, one who seemed all too pleased to be rid of the boy and forget him entirely. The boy would be untrusting for a long time to come. With his upbringing there was not a lot he could do about it. Jareth would have to keep him under his roof for the most part until he was sure the boy was ready._**

**_His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It wasn't so much because of its volume or pitch but rather the emotions. The owl's ears picked this up and instinctively swivelled his head to the source of the sound. At that moment he had flown over a park. The green grass lush and the surrounding trees thick in their gatherings, tall and with a healthy amount of foliage. The lake reflected the blue sky and shimmered slightly as the air rippled its surface. A great willow sat to one side of the lake. Its limp branches dipping into the water and its hidden trunk twisted with age._**

**_The owl form of Jareth let his wings collapse to fold against his chest as he dived. Bringing them out again to glide effortlessly to one of the willow's many branches. Jareth cocked his head at the sight beneath him. A child of dark ebony like hair, with her back against the trunk, was staring through the many leaves to the water before her. The sound tore through her again as she tried to suppress the tears._**

**_She drew her knees to her chest to hug herself and let the long awaited flood works pass through her. Her grey green eyes hid themselves as she vented her frustrations, sadness and confusion and let the emotions pass in her tears. The owl stared at her incredulously. What could have happened to such a girl that she would try and fight tears back? She was so young and innocent, younger than a decade. He hopped down from his high vantage point to find a closer spot. She looked up at the passing white and brown figure. Her eyes glistening with tears that still refused to fall._**

**_"Hello," she whispered. "What are you doing here? I though owls didn't come out 'til night." Jareth cocked his head to one side. This action earned him a laugh from the curiosity of a girl. "Sorry but it almost seems like you can understand me...I'm Sarah... I don't really think you can understand me but I'm going to talk to you anyway. It's better than talking at home." Her eyes saddened again, "no one listens when I talk at home."_**

**_Jareth hopped down once more from his new branch to land in front of her. It was now her turn to cock her head. He hooted at her and blinked slowly. "Sorry, I don't speak owl. That would be cool but I'm useless at anything. I can't do anything right, you know?" The owl didn't move and she sighed. "Can't even be a good girl for mummy and daddy." Jareth perked up, he could deal with this sort of thing. He understood the ailments of human children and their guardians. He bounded closer to her coming to her left side. Sarah smiled down at him. It was such a pretty sight compared to the grimace that was on her face earlier. The smile fell as she remembered what she was talking about._**

**_"They're always fighting. I hate the shouting, I can't stand to be in the house when they start. Dad goes all quiet and won't talk for a while and then when he does he's real scary. Mum, well she does whatever she wants. You'll like her, I think. Everyone likes mum but that's the problem. Mum likes someone else who likes her, someone who isn't daddy." Sarah stared back over the lake._**

**_Jareth looked to her and waited for her to continue, it seemed she needed to talk even if she thought it nonsense to do so with an owl. When she spoke again it was barely above a whisper, "She's going to go away. All because I couldn't make her happy, she's going to leave me and daddy and it's all my entire fault." Her eyes let another stream of tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously. "I'm sick of crying!" she shouted to the sky. Jareth jumped back slightly in surprise. She hung her head and let it rest against her knees._**

**_"I'm sorry," she whispered. She hadn't looked at him but he knew she had directed the apology to him. He hooted once more and was rewarded by a light laugh though it was hitched from her emotions. She finally found the courage to look at him again. The depths of his black eyes looked into hers and she smiled again. "Let's start again." She cleared her face of tears and turned her whole body to face him. She waved slightly and spoke with a happiness that hadn't existed moments before._**

**_"I'm Sarah Williams. I'm seven years old and live with a mummy and a daddy, I go to school like everybody else and I like fairy tales the most. I don't have any friends but you can change that. Watcha think? You wanna be my first friend?" _**

Sarah stared at the crystal a while longer. The image of a smiling girl looking happily upon a barn owl had frozen in place. She hadn't realized she was crying until Jareth brushed away the tears. His leather gloves smooth against her face.

"That was a dream. I was so sure it was. I never saw that owl again, I just assumed that I had imagined the whole thing," Sarah shook her head. "It wasn't real. I moved on to forget the feeling of being abandoned." She looked at him with that same look of determination from their last confrontation. "You never came back. I searched but you were never there. How can you possibly think to justify something like that? I thought I'd made an actual friend, not someone who promised hollow sentiments and walked away someone other than my mother. But you did leave so I had to forget."

"I never left," he said softly.

"Ha, you never left. What am I saying? You were never there. I met you one time, saw you for one day and that was it."

"Whenever you came to that park I was there. Always watching you as you found refuge in that place, through each of the seasons winter, summer, autumn and spring you would come back to that park. Your time there only increased when your mother finally left you and your father."

"But-" Jareth cut her off.

"You wanted a friend, so I stayed. You may not have seen me but I was always watching over you when you came to that park. Whether it was in owl form or through crystals I would watch over you. I was there when you came running over the bridge and you let the tears flow freely before you had even reached your willow tree. That day was the day I decided it was time for you to have someone who wouldn't abandon you. Your mother left but I gave you something far more substantial in her absence.

"I gave you a special gift, the power to speak to the goblins. At only seven you were talking to them. Making idle conversations and laughing with actual mirth. You had friends whenever you called. The goblins too grew fond of you but I had fallen. I can't recall when I came to the realisation but it was true. I had fallen in love with a girl who had been nothing but desperate for understanding and she grew. Watching you grow from the child into the woman...very invigorating."

Sarah stubbornly shook her head. She didn't want to believe it but Jareth held nothing but honesty in his eyes. Her face grimaced as she felt more tears fall.

"Despite all this I can't leave my family. I won't let you take me away from them."

"Sarah, you will die if you remain here. There is little I can do about it. The Labyrinth marked you as her own and started the dangerous process of changing you. She is as determined to keep you underground as I am."

"How can I know that you aren't the one who did this?" Jareth sighed.

"You can't. But I never intended for this to happen. The Labyrinth had never failed before, she tried the only thing she thought worth doing to keep me happy and ali-" He cut himself off, she needn't be swayed by that piece of knowledge. "If I had known that she would try this I would have stopped her. She is powerful and unknowing in some areas. What she probably saw as an easy solution didn't register to her of the pain she would cause."

"You have no way to stop it then? No way to get the Labyrinth to see that this is one of my worst nightmares coming to life?" Jareth grimaced slightly at her wording. "I either have to leave my family behind or stay and die in front of them!" He sighed. He reached for her but was met with a cold look as she backed away from him. She softened at the look of pain on his face.

"How long do I have?" The quiet question was such a change in atmosphere that Jareth had to rethink what she had asked. She looked up to him with pain filled eyes. "How long do I have until I have to leave my family?" He hesitated slightly.

"I am not sure. I do not know just how far the change has moved along and I am unsure as to how much further it must progress. I will need to inquire the skills of a Fae healer, someone I can trust someone other than that disrespectful Cole," Jareth added heatedly, Sarah only nodded numbly. "Sarah, there is nothing that can be done about his. The Labyrinth has ensured it so that you are trapped Underground. Please, don't be so upset by that."

"I'm not upset about that I just...my family are the only things I really know. I have no experience in anything else. I'm not brave like other people, I can't handle myself well in situations and I-"

"Sarah, you defeated the Labyrinth. Not by yourself but by using your mind and heart. You followed your instincts and let your heart lead the way when it came to the loyalty of friends. You cannot possibly say that you are not brave. The very fact that you stepped a foot into the Labyrinth after meeting the goblins is proof of that." Sarah laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes with the heel of her palm. Her shoulders started to shake as a new round of laugher started to bubble up.

"You're laughing at a time like this?" he raised an eyebrow as she continued to laugh. Sarah shook her head and tried cutting off the sounds building her throat.

"It's either laugh or cry and I'm sick of crying." He nodded slowly, not really understanding the explanation but relieved that she was finally coming to terms of the situation. He reached for her again and was not pushed away. She clutched at his shirt as her laughter and sobs mingled. Jareth took it as a sign of forgiveness in her eyes and wrapped her up in his arms.

* * *

Sarah came back from the bathroom, now clothed in her night pants and top. Jareth stood up from the bed and smiled.

"Jareth?" she began, she still wasn't used to using his name, it seemed almost intimate but she pressed on.

"Yes?"

"There's something else I've been wondering. It'd not really anything to do with the situation but more so...you." He smirked as the question hung in the air. He had been looking forward to when she would finally ask the question.

"I'm sure that I can answer any question you see fit to ask." Sarah bit her lip and nodded, she was feeling absolutely idiotic for not asking this earlier but, she reasoned that she had been adjusting to a lot.

"Why do they keep calling you 'boy'? My dad seems to like saying a lot and it's starting to give me the creeps."

"Glamour, my dear. It is all thanks to my glamour."

"Glamour? Wait, what do you look like to them?" Jareth cocked his head to one side and smiled revealing his teeth.

"Do you want to see?" Sarah narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nodded. In the next instant Jareth's image shimmered some before clearing once again. Before her stood what looked like a younger version of himself. His hair was still long but not as wild, the golden locks were cropped to end above the shoulders and slicked back to leave his face free of any strands. The markings above his eyes had disappeared and his brows seemed to arch as any other human's. His eyes were still that same hypnotic duo and his other facial features were only softened slightly. His Underground clothing had been replaced by that of the Aboveground. His usual breeches were supplanted with a pair of average jeans and his pointed boots by Docs. His burgundy top had been transformed to a loose fitting black shirt.

"Impressive, and handsome too," Sarah commented. Jareth smiled again and advanced on her.

"Truly," his voice had change somewhat also. It wasn't its usual velvety maturity but rather a dumbed down version. It seemed that he had thought of everything. To anyone he would appear to be an average adolescent. "I do believe that to any other being in this world I would appear to be no older than the ending years of adolescence. Your parents see only this and are unconcerned by my appearance. I do believe that I heard Karen complementing my looks."

Sarah gave him a withering look at his blatant self-esteem. Her brow furrowed as a new thought came to her.

"But what about when Tom came round? Why did he react to you the way he did?"

"That's fairly simple, my dear. I didn't have my glamour in place. I learned from this, it seems as though people like to drop by your house without any regards as to alerting you." He smirked with the knowledge of personal experience. Sarah ignored the comment and pushed on.

"So he saw you as you?"

"Yes," Jareth replied simply. He took another step closer to her. "I've now established it so that my glamour is in constant play when I am to be in your presence in the Above. Fun though it may be I can't have speculations of flustered mortals coming about. There are rules for this kind of thing, you know."

"Rules? You, follow rules?" Sarah gaped at him with mock astonishment. Jareth's eyes narrowed with imitated annoyance and his voice became haughty with his reply.

"Believe it or not I do follow such things. A king must bend to the will of others at times." His eyes darkened suddenly and he backed her up one more step. To her dismay Sarah realized that he had herded her against the edge of her bed. There was nowhere to retreat but atop the bed. Jareth's toothy grin returned and he captured her surprised lips in a kiss. Sarah stood stock still.

Jareth pressed in closer and lay his hands upon her hips. He kept the kiss chaste but it didn't stop him from savouring the moment. He teased her slightly as he brought his face back, her bottom lip caught momentarily in between his own. He kissed her once more and was most pleased when she responded. Sarah leaned into him, her arms coming up to rest around his neck and her lips parting slightly as she did so.

She needed this. The one thing she was certain would always be there for her. She did love him and Jareth was nothing but smug with the fact that she was too stubborn to admit it. She pressed in closer as his arms wrapped came around her waist. She gasped at the feel of his tongue running along her lips and was surprised further when he took advantage of the opening. Jareth revelled in the feeling, he finally got a taste of her. His tongue caressed her own and he pressed his position further. He felt her shiver and the smirk returned to his lips as he looked own on her flushed face. His voice was slightly husky as he pulled away from her.

"Sleep well, precious."

* * *

**Please read – important!**

**(AN:** I'm sorry if this is moving slowly for your tastes but give me a bit of leeway I'm trying to establish the basic grounds of the story before any real action comes along.  
I may have posted this today but I stayed up late last night, til early in the morning, to get this finished and didn't have the energy to post. Despite being a fanfiction author I am still classified as human and therefore need sleep.**  
**  
I'm sorry to say that after this chapter there will be a most noticeable absence on my part due to year 10 exams. I'm sorry for any misfortune or ill feelings this may cause and I will be trying to write during any spare time I may have. Ok, enough apologizes, Read and Review...please? You have no idea how much your thoughts on this help me.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN:** I'm alive! Exams are finished and I'm setting to right all the lost time on my stories. Several one-shots have been uploaded and I finally got around to updating my two-shot, all in all I'm feelin' good.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite/followed this story it gave me the push to continue my studies so I could walk away feeling confident and start my writing again. To be honest I reckon I nailed the English Exam...Creative Writing, gotta love it!

Oh and to **_ME a guest_**- You're not quiet on the mark but you are close! But I'm sorry to say that what you've put into light won't be covered until a few more chapters. Thank you for picking up the subtle _hints _though XD  
-all other thank you's will be covered at the end-  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

Sarah entered the school with a heavy heart. After all that had happened during the weekend she just couldn't shake the feeling that her life was pointlessly spent at the school. She dutifully walked to her locker and put away her bag. Her ears filled with the buzz of adolescent chatter and her mind drifted off as she grabbed the appropriate text books to place in her satchel.

She sighed as her neighbour slammed their faulty locker door to shut it. Her ears rang with the clang of the metal and cleared to hear the starting of a squabble some few metres back. Another day another bore she always thought. She turned away from her now locked compartment and made her way to her first lesson.

Tom waved her over cheerfully and she gratefully sat down. Her head was already starting to spin. She hadn't really payed attention to it before but the iron within the building was starting to affect her. She plastered a smile on her face and pulled out the poem they were working on. Tom did the same and glanced over her work before looking back to his. He slumped in his chair at his shorter additions to the assignment. Her smile turned somewhat pitiful as he looked back at her with hurt eyes.

"You could have at least tried to be average in your work and make me feel better!"

"You asked for help and I provided, you never added terms of condition such as lowering my standards." Tom's eyes narrowed as his face scrunched in disgust.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Sarah nodded and turned her attention to the teacher walking through the door. His deep green eyes gleaming as he smiled to the students.

"Hello class, I'm afraid that our dear Mr Simms will not be joining as today due to complications. But let's not dawdle on the fact and continue on where he left off shall we?" The students just gave him blank looks before turning to their work. He nodded his head and sat at the desk to set up his notes. His head snapped up as something came to mind. "Oh, forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. How silly of me...well class, you can all call me Anonymous!"

Tom's brow scrunched as he raised a questioning hand. Anonymous nodded to him and was asked a very well placed question. "Why are we calling you Anonymous, Mr Anonymous?" The man simply smiled at him and touched his nose. Tom's confusion grew he turned to Sarah for an explanation and whispered, "I don't get it."

Sarah merely shrugged and pointedly looked to her textbook. Her ears pricked to focus on the movements of the supposed teacher. She had gotten to read a total of two sentences when she was interrupted by her study partner.

"Sweetie, I don't get it," he whined. She sighed.

"Ask the teacher for once. That is the whole point of them. To _teach _you, I'm the student I'm learning just like you."

"But you're better at it!"

"Makes no difference, ask the teacher for help," she retorted simply. He huffed and raised an arm for the attention of the substitute. Moments later the man in the brown suit came up to their desk.

"Yes? What is it you are in need of?" Tom faltered slightly but started his complaint of the assignment. Anonymous listened with polite attention and nodded when Tom had finished his complaint. He turned to Sarah and smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry for the unfortunate position your teacher as placed you in," he said with all seriousness, then his face broke out in a smile. "You look like you know what you're doing! Help the poor fellow out." And with that he strutted back to his seat and ignored all other student requests. Tom turned to her with a smug smile. Sarah groaned as her eyes went to the ceiling. Today was going to be long and tiresome.

* * *

Sarah stretched out on the grass of the school oval and let the shade cool her skin. She smoothed her red pleated skirt, sighed contently and closed her eyes. Here she could hear the birds argue and the people talk. This was her little place where she would just listen to the world and try to relax. Her musings were interrupted by the displacement of air and she opened her eyes to the sight of an owl coming up to her. She propped herself up on her elbows and waited for his arrival. Jareth landed besides her on silent wings. She stared down at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong? I'm at school Jareth." He cocked his head to her but did nothing else. Sarah sighed and reached for her lunch. She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed in thought as the owl stayed by her side. "Is it really that obvious? I'm fine, really," she insisted. Jareth gave her a pointed look and moved closer. "What is it?"

He jumped up and settled himself on her stomach. Ruffling his feathers irritably he snatched a piece of meat from between her fingers and swallowed it in one go. Sarah just stared wide eyed at him as colour rose to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and put the rest of her sandwich down, turning her attention back to the owl on her middle she glared. "I thought owls had a delicate dietary balance. You can't eat ham, it'll make you sick." He gave her another pointed look with hooded eyes. "Right, magical king," she muttered.

Sarah huffed and brought her knees up as she collapsed back onto the greenery. Jareth shifted momentarily with her new position but stubbornly stayed in place. The two remained silent as time stretched and Sarah's breathing became relaxed. He stared down at her calm face and watched the rise and fall of her chest beneath the white dress shirt. Their privacy was interrupted by one blond teenager.

"Hey Sarah! Sunshine, wake it up!" Sarah glanced at him and sighed, she brought her arm to cover her eyes and ignore the figure looming over the both of them. "You know that you've got an owl sitting on you, right?"

"No Tom, he's a cat. Of course I bloody know there's an owl sitting on me!" Tom raised his brow but nodded and sat down next to her.

"Just checkin'. Hey babe, you want to come and hang out with the gang? I'm sure they wouldn't mind..."

"Tom, when have I ever gotten along with your friends?" He shrugged.

"They aren't _that_ bad. Besides, I want you to talk it up with Amy. See if you can get her to soften to me a bit, that way if it doesn't work out I'll have you to blame," he grinned down at her.

"Fine," she sighed, "where do you want me?"

"Oh, I thought that if I couldn't bring you to the gang," he clapped his hands smugly, "then I'd bring the gang to you!" Moments later a group of teenagers emerged from the other side of the tree line and sat around Tom. Sarah removed her arm and propped herself on her elbows again. Jareth flapped his wings at her abrupt movement to steady himself.

"Sorry," she apologized but the smile on her face said otherwise. He clucked his beak at her to show his irritation and flapped his wings again. She laughed and petted his head. The look she got would have sent any goblin running. She laughed again.

"Sar-bear..."

"Oh God, that's the worst one yet!" She turned horrified eyes to the group.

"Sorry but I had to get you to stop torturing the wild life." Sarah hid a smile as Jareth swivelled is head to glare at him. Tom's eyes grew wide but he didn't move lest the owl attack him. "I take it the owl didn't like me saying something like that," he choked.

"Afraid not. He's such a sensitive thing," she sighed dramatically. "Come on, your majesty. Leave the poor little human alone." Jareth complied and removed himself from her stomach so that she could sit with her legs crossed. She started momentarily when she felt the weight of an owl settle itself on her shoulder. She glanced at him but looked back expectantly to Tom.

"Okay," he drew out. "Sarah this is the gang." He swept his hands out dramatically then turned back to her. "I figured since you didn't have any friends I would force you upon mine!"

"Thank you so very much for bringing that up," she grumbled. Tom ignored her and started introductions. He indicated to a girl with short straight hair the colour of ink, the expensive kind.

"This is Nakita, that over there is her twin brother Nathan." He pointed to a boy with similar features. His hair was equally as long but wavy. They shared the same warm brown eyes and the same angular features but that was all. Nakita was petite and rather tan whereas Nathan was paler and his shoulders broad. Sarah waved to the two and smiled shyly. Tom waved his hand to the redhead at his side. "The ever beautiful Amy," he cheered.

"Flattery isn't enough with you, my friend," she smirked. Her pale green eyes shining with humour as her lips curled. Tom grinned foolishly and moved onto the boys to his other side. Both had warm eyes and permanent smiles.

"These two fine fellows are Dick and Har-"

"You're not serious," Sarah interrupted. The grins on the group broadened. "Tom, Dick and Harry?" she asked incredulously. Tom smiled with a full set of teeth.

"You should have seen all the trouble we'd get into at kindergarten...our poor mothers haven't been able to separate us since."

"That is not something I'd be proud of," Sarah stated. Tom's smile somehow grew wider.

"Well it's a good thing you ain't me!" He looked around and stared at the small boy with curling blond hair. "Now, I know I know your name." he put a hand to his chin in mock thought. The group sniggered as the small boy crossed his arms and scowled.

"I'm getting rather sick of that joke," he grumbled.

"Now, now. Let me think," Tom held a hand up for silence. "Hmm, it's Ben-no wait. Bob, bobby, Bart! No that's not right...Bartleby maybe?" The boy started turning red while Tom continued to trip over the name. He began rolling his wrist as he mentally searched for the right one. "B...B, b,b..."

"Brandon!"

"That's the one!" Tom clicked his fingers triumphantly.

"How hard is it to remember?" Brandon grumbled. He turned to Sarah, "ignore the idiot he deliberately forgets my name." Sarah smiled knowingly and looked to the owl on her shoulder.

"Remind you of any one?" Jareth clucked his beak at her but nothing else. "Oh come on, you have to admit there are similarities."

"Why do you have an owl on your shoulder?" Nathan asked with genuine intrigue. "It looks real."

"He _is_ real." Sarah grinned at Nathan. She was starting to like these people already. Jareth cocked his head to her and nibbled her cheek affectionately. Her eyes grew wide as another blush came to her face. Nathan smirked along with a few of the other members of the group.

"I think he likes you," Harry teased, his brown eyes gleaming with mischief. "Looks quite possessive already...I wonder what would happen if someone kissed you."

"Don't!" Sarah warned firmly. "I do not want to have to explain how a student got mewled by an owl during day light hours." Harry's grin grew wide and he lunged forward. Sarah yelped as she was knocked to the ground and found Harry bent over her.

"Harry, don't. She's pretty self-conscious about kisses," Tom warned, his usual playful tone gone. Jareth flung himself in between Sarah and the joking teen. His wings hunched and opened as he hissed menacingly. Harry back away immediately.

"Crap! Guard dog, she's got an owl for a guard dog!"

"You're the one who said he was possessive," she grumbled. She got off the ground and dusted herself off. Grabbing the remainder of her lunch she walked off towards the school. "Nice to meet you," she called over her shoulder. Tom stood from his position on the ground and smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow," Harry's hand flew to his head, "what was that for?"

"You idiot! She's sensitive."

"Sensitive?!" he asked incredulously. Tom looked at him with serious eyes.

"I'm being serious, man. She's different. I think...I think she may be dying." Harry paled slightly.

"You're joking," her attempted. Tom shook his head grimly.

"That's why I wanted to introduce you guys to her. She's a sweet girl and all but she won't venture out and seek friendship. She's too afraid to."

"Crap. I need to apologize don't I?" The group gave him a stale look. "Yep, apologize. I'm going to apologize."

"Leave her alone, just let her simmer for a bit," Brandon cut in. He looked back to the retreating form of Sarah Williams. "She needs to be alone."

"Crap, I feel like crap!"

"Good!" Tom yelled. Amy put a hand to his shoulder to calm him. He smiled at her and sat back on the ground with her besides him. He turned to look at the owl that was still threatening Harry with rage filled eyes. "At least she has a friend who knows what she needs," he laughed half-heartedly. The owl looked at the group and then flew off to the general direction of his Sarah.

Jareth found her sitting alone with her back against a giant tree, the low branches hiding her from the view of the rest of the student body. She watched him land and gave him a welcoming smile. Before her eyes she watched him transform into the familiar figure of the Goblin King. His pale face was set in worry as he watched her silent resting. Gingerly he stepped closer. He hadn't finished his second footfall when she flung herself into his arms. The force knocked him back before he balanced himself and brought his arms about her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Her face pressed against his chest as she pulled herself closer to him. Jareth sighed. With a new light shining in his eyes he smiled mischievously and took the advantage of her vulnerability. Sarah squeaked as he lifted her by the waist and brought his face down to nuzzle her neck. Her cheeks bloomed to a brilliant scarlet, she could swear she heard him purring. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she did. She giggled.

They both froze at the sound, Jareth pulled back slowly and smiled smugly at the colour on her face while Sarah planted her feet on the ground with a horrified expression on her face.

"Well now, what was that my precious?"

"Nothing," she stammered.

"Oh?" he asked, the smile not leaving his face. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Tra-la-la?" Sarah scowled and took her arms back to fold them across her chest. He smirked down at her and leaned over her against the tree. "Now, now let's not bring about a sour mood." She raised her brow but grinned unexpectedly. His smirk dropped.

"Would you rather be doing something else?" she asked convincingly. Jareth looked at her with disbelief as she leaned in with her smile. Then the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch break. He cursed under his breath when he saw her victorious smirk and walked away leaving her Goblin King to simmer.

The rest of the day had been uneventful, more classes and more empty seats beside her. She didn't even bother with replying when Harry tried calling out to her. She just wanted to go home where she could see her friends and escape to the land that welcomed her at any time she wished. The place that was home to all her friends, the creatures she loved and the only other person who had stayed with her through all her ordeals. On her way to the house the sky darkened and soon started to break apart with moister.

Sarah walked through the light rain with little thought about staying dry. The rain was always relaxing and her tired eyes were grateful for the excuse of drooping to keep water out. She shifted the backpack again. She crossed the street and made her way to the front porch. Wiping her shoes clean she opened the door and dumped her bag by the stairs. Karen came to greet her with a cautious look upon her face.

"Sarah, what's this?" she held up an envelope with a broken seal of blue wax.

* * *

Hoggle fidgeted with the plastic bracelet adorning his right wrist. His clear blue eyes shifted as his feet did also. He didn't like this situation, not one bit. He continued to focus his eyes on anything that moved, anything but the monarch seated before him.

"Higgle-"

"Hoggle," he corrected hesitantly, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes," Jareth draw out and sighed. "Must I threaten you? Just look at me!" Hoggle swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously raised his head to look at his king. Jareth smiled menacingly. "Now then, you have issued an invitation to the Labyrinth's champion. I am quite intrigued as to how you obtained this invitation. Someone of your rank..." he trailed off.

"I's was given it, yer majesty...told ta give it ta Sarah..." Jareth's expression turned dark as the dwarf sank further in his spot. When he spoke again his voice was quiet but had a deadly edge to it.

"Given it by whom?" Hoggle looked to him pleadingly. He was sure that his king wouldn't like what he was going to say. "Hedgewort, who gave you the invite? Why did they want you to give it Sarah?"

"She said that you would be happy! Th-that you were goin' ta do it anyhow. She was doing you a favour, that's whats she said," Hoggle pleaded.

"Never mind that Sarah loves you foolish creatures I will dip you into that Bog Hogard. Tell me who has issued responsibility towards my Sarah."

"Your Sarah?!" Jareth's face turned cruel as a smirk spread across it.

"Yes, _my _Sarah. I am courting her after all."

"Courting?!" Hoggle's face froze in horror. His king leered at him as the knowledge sunk in.

"Courting, my dear fellow. You understand the term I'm sure, I am courting the Lady and Champion of the Labyrinth." Hoggle backed away with horror. The goblins surrounding him cackled at his discomfort and started teasing him. "Quiet!" The room was once again silent. Jareth smiled down at the dwarf once more, "Now then, who is it that you've worked with to betray me once again?" Hoggle swallowed the lump in his throat and brought the last sliver of courage he had to the forefront of his mind, thinking of Sarah and why he was doing it.

"The Labyrinth."

* * *

**(AN:** Ok, so what did you think? The idea of Jareth taunting Hoggle was just too fun to resist.  
Oh and if you're slightly confused Sarah has both a backpack and a satchel. She uses the satchel during school to transport textbooks that are needed from class-to-class and then the bag is for bigger uses. It may seem like an awful lot of effort but it helps. I used to have a satchel...then it broke!

Again thank you to **_ME a guest_**_, __**Sarah Rose 29**__, __**Byoken**__, __**BW4eva**__, __**Kaytori**__, __**notwritten**__, __**Jetredgirl**__, __**tonemara**__, __**Senshi at Heart**__, __**Aisling66**__, __**sheniyag**__, __**Unique**__**Fantasier**__, __**Serena24 **_and_**Princess of the Fae **_for reviewing and helping me with this story, you guys are the best!  
I now know about PM-ing and how to use it!

**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN:** Hi all! I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I updated this story but all I can say is that it wasn't my fault, the Internet decided that our house was no longer worthy to grace its presence, so I've been stuck without it for about a three months. It works now!

Due to my rather extensive time since posting I have decided to give you all a longer-than-usual chapter, lucky you!**  
Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**  
"Sarah, what is this?" Karen held the envelope for her to see the midnight blue seal, broken. The expensive parchment creased slightly upon its opening. Karen's brow rose expectantly as she waited for an answer from her stepdaughter. Sarah felt a sudden anger flood her system at the opened invitation.

"Karen, where did you find that?"

"Answer the question, Sarah." Sarah stared at her stonily before ignoring her and removing her school shoes. All the effort she had put into getting along with the woman had practically been broken by this one simple gesture of invasion to her privacy.

"I'm assuming you already know what it is, seeing as you've opened it," she stated dryly. "I haven't had the time to actually have a look through but from what I was told it was an invitation to a social event for the Winter Solstice." She snatched it from Karen's grasp and made her way through the house.

"Sarah, I'm not done with you!" She turned back to face her stepmother, already halfway up the stairs to her room. "Look, I'm sorry. I found it in the living room without an address as to who it was for. I opened it and saw the invite. I'm sorry, but curiosity did kill the cat," she explained hastily, detecting the source of her stepdaughter's anger. "Forgiven?" she asked, hope leaking through.

Sarah's face softened some before nodding and retreating to her room, leaving Karen to stand and look after her. She heard the sound of wood meeting wood and the soft click of the lock before turning away from the now empty stairs. Sighing, her shoulders sagged as regret came to her.

Turning away from the stairs she searched for any imperfections within the living arrangements before retreating to the kitchen to prepare the meal for the night. She would have to tell Robert about the little spat to prepare him for the possible sour mood that could greet them both at the dinner table tonight. Karen sighed again and prepared the meal in silence while awaiting the arrival of her husband.

* * *

Sarah fell heavily into her vanity seat and glared at her reflection, trying in vain to push back the tears of hurt and frustration. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like this but she was already sick of it. She looked on in faint disgust as the tears threatened to spill over. Angry fingers pushed away the offending tears and went on to clear her nose. She didn't feel like crying at the moment, she wanted the reassurance of her friends and that meant that she needed to clean herself up before she called. _Wouldn't want them to worry over nothing, _she thought affectionately. Her mind went back to sulking, _Bloody hormones_, _bloody magic, bloody Jareth_.

That thought stopped her short.

_Am I really angry at him? _She shook he head at the notion. No, she wasn't angry with him. She calmed down and looked into her now tired eyes and observed the faintly dark circles that had formed underneath them. Frustration crept back on her at the thought of the day's events.

She was an idiot, stupid and quick tempered. An opening of potential social interaction with those of her age group, those of her species, and she fled. Like a child she had turned away when she couldn't handle the situation. She sighed and brought a hand to the bridge of her nose as the other arm crossed her mid-drift. Why couldn't she handle things without making a situation for herself? She could have at least heard Harry out, yet instead she'd ignored him and trudged home to feel sorry for herself.

The sight of the invitation in her stepmother's grasp had set her blood to boil from action of habit. She sighed again, she shouldn't have acted like that to Karen. She didn't deserve her pent up frustrations brought out on her, she had been trying. Sarah promised herself to have the issue absolved later, maybe after dinner though. The fact still remained that she had opened an envelope that hadn't been addressed to her. Though, to be fair, she couldn't have known whom it was addressed to.

Sarah shook her head in indecision and her eyes landed on the offending envelope.

She frowned.

Reaching forward, she plucked the expensive looking parcel from the wooden top and brought it to her face. She hadn't yet had a chance to actually read the invitation for herself, with all that had gone on during the weekend, she wasn't surprised that she had actually forgotten about it.

Hesitating slightly she brought her fingers to the opening and carefully peeled back the flap to the sight of creamy parchment beneath. She deftly removed the heavy parchment from the envelope's embrace and read its contents.

_You are cordially invited to attend the celebrations of the Winter Solstice  
Celebrations shall take place at the High Court of the High King Ainmire_

_Attendance is obligatory  
All royalty is to attend_

_Humble wishes to thee_

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the strange notation. She turned the page over but there was nothing else there, no other details but for those five short sentences. She turned it back over and let her finger trace the black ink and follow the scripture.

Her brow crinkled in thought, perhaps Hoggle would know something about it, he was the one to hand it to her after all, though not in person.

She set the confusing invite to the side and folded her arms as she leaned toward her mirror. She turned her head towards her door to listen intently for footsteps but heard none so looked back to her reflection.

"Hoggle," she called softly. "Hoggle, I need you." Nothing happened.

She called again but still nothing happened, not even a shimmer of his leathered face. Her brow furrowed softly in confusion. "Sir Dydimus?" she asked uncertainly. She waited on bated breath and let out a relieved sigh when the form of her knight came to her. Her nose wrinkled in acknowledged memory at the sight of the Bog and she smiled ruefully at the fury head now turned upwards in her direction.

"My lady! What a pleasant surprise! Doth thy wish to confide in me? Is everything all right?"

"Of course," she laughed lightly," nothing is wrong Dydimus, at least not with me anyway."

"My lady?" he cocked his head in inquiry.

"It's just that I've tried calling for Hoggle, but he doesn't seem to be responding. He always lets me know if he can talk when I call but today," she shrugged, "nothing happened."

She smiled fondly as his eyebrows drew themselves down and a tiny, gloved fist came to his snout in thought.

"Hmm, me thinks it may have something to do with Brother Hoggle's visit to the castle."

"The castle? What's he doing there?" she asked in trepidation and intrigue.

"I cannot be certain, my lady. Sir Hoggle and I were merely discussing our differences in our perception of the Bog," she smiled at his wording, "when the summons came. I am certain that he would have responded to you if he had left his majesty's presence."

Sarah brought her thumb to her teeth and chewed thoughtfully as her eyes turned upwards in contemplation.

"So, I can't talk to him while he's in the castle, then?" she murmured.

"I'm afraid not, my lady," he replied solemnly. She smiled again at his serious tone and waved a hand in front of her face dismissively.

"No worries. I just had something I wanted to ask, it can wait 'til later." She cocked her head to the side and observed the way the Bog's sludge bubbled at a particular area off to the side, and found herself thinking that she was grateful that only images and sounds ever came to her through the mirror. She shudder involuntarily at the mere memory of the scent that had assaulted her nose.

She shook the thought from her mind and turned to Dydimus with a bright smile. "So, how have you been?"

* * *

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. So far all he had gotten out of the dwarf was that he had been visited by the Labyrinth some time ago. He had been given the invitation and instructions to deliver said invitation to Sarah. After having obtained this information he had been trying to understand the incoherent ramblings of the gardener ever since but was having no such luck.

"Hedgeworths!"

"Hoggle!" he corrected vehemently. Jareth narrowed his eyes at the tone but said nothing. He knew the dwarf would cower without him having to waste his energies. And, as expected, Hoggle grew anxious where he stood, again he fiddled with the plastic beads wrapped around his wrist. Jareth's smirk returned and he stood from his throne. Hoggle took a step back and gulped audibly. Snickers scattered throughout the stone chamber once more as the goblins watched on with anticipation.

"So my dear _Hoggle_, what is your justification for not coming to _me_ with this knowledge of the Labyrinth? Surely you must have been cautious as to why the Labyrinth would seek you out. Why not come to your king with this? What have you to hide?" Hoggle remained frozen to the spot as Jareth advanced on him, his neck craning so that he could look into his monarch's face and his mouth agape with silent explanations. He swallowed the new lump in his throat and tried to explain with a different perspective.

"I can understands yer concerns for Sarah," he stuttered. "But-but-b-"

"But nothing! You should have come to me about this," Jareth hissed. He narrowed his eyes at the stammering dwarf before him but remained standing, his riding crop beating a fast rhythm against his right boot while his left hand squeaked with the protests of leather. "If anything happens within the Labyrinth or the Underground itself that concerns Sarah you _will_ come to me. Do you understand?"

Hoggle nodded hurriedly with wide eyes. Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Get out of my sight," he said softly. The dwarf gave one last nod before scampering to the doors and disappearing down the stairs. Jareth turned back to his throne, his cape swishing heavily and sat down. The goblins remained silent for a time, unsure as to what they were to do. _Why didn't I threaten the little scab with the Bog? I have to think of some other form of punishment for this._

In agitation he conjured a crystal and threw it against the far wall where it shattered with the force and caused a commotion of bodies to retreat. The goblins had sense enough to know when their king needed time alone, so, without another thought, they all dispersed from the throne room as quietly as they could. The result of which were several screeches as bodies tumbled from the heavily occupied room. Chickens clucked indignantly as careless feet descended upon them as they all retreated from the stampede. The one pig that had been led into the room was now being ushered rather speedily out the door.

Jareth watched all this with hooded eyes as a faint headache started up at the sounds. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to reign in his emotions. The Labyrinth had a lot to confess to. Not only had it marked Sarah without his authorization but it had also gone to his subjects without his knowledge to release an invite to the Winter Solstice celebrations. Did it not understand the seriousness of its actions?

Although he himself had planned on asking Sarah he had not been planning on doing it so soon. He was still slightly stunned that she had accepted everything so well, not that he was complaining but there was still the concern of her condition and whether Cole had already gone to the High King about Sarah. He sighed again and slumped into his throne, the purple draping rustling slightly with the movement, and he tried in vain to push the headache back.

* * *

Cole paced his study. The thoughts of previous days still lingered in the forefront of his mind. The ever cocky Goblin King had gone too far this time. Giving those powers to a mortal, true enough she had defeated his puzzle but that didn't give him the right to do such a thing. There were rules and standards for this sort of situation and the so called King of the Goblins had been pushing far enough as it was. Cole stopped his pacing, his face set in determination, he had had enough thinking on the matter and it was clear to him that the Goblin King needed to be dealt with. He wrenched the heavy door open and walked the long corridors of the castle towards the king's study.

The High King's castle was immense in size, the stone carved with care and precision. Cole did always love the grandeur of the place. Long corridors that didn't change on you, the route was always the same when you came back to it. Though the walls had ears it wasn't literal in this castle. True enough, gossiping was a popular past time for the staff and nobles whom frequented the inner sanctum of the grand structure. This castle was solid, practical and predictable, unlike that of a certain Goblin King's.

Cole thought over the information that he had collected with his short time at the Goblin Castle. He definite in the fact that his king needed to know of the matter and that he would be able to deal with it accordingly. His thoughts brought him to the beautiful mortal, he wouldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful but what concerned him most was her age. She may have been mature in some aspects but even through the transformation he could tell that she was nothing but a child, a woman child at the most. What could that troublesome king have been thinking? One could not simply do such things, there were rules and regulations and traditions.

He would have to contact other council members and courtiers about this, though not until he had discussed the matter with his king, it would not do to spread such a tale without the king knowing of it first.

His musings were halted as he came to a heavy door, the dark wood thick and burnt with curling patterns, copper infused in with the linings and a sturdy handle. To either side a guardsman was posted both tale and built for a fight and both looking rather uninterested with the few people passing through the hall.

He straightened himself and put a tone of conviction in his voice.

"I request an audience with the High King." The one to the left raised one dark eyebrow and turned to his counterpart.

"State your purpose in seeking an audience with the High King," h addressed, though his voice was dull with one who was rather bored of their position. The dark eyes looked upon the Healer with indifference.

"I have a grievance with the king concerning the monarch of the Goblin Kingdom," Cole announced. The two exchanged a glance before one turned to the door. He knocked a soft beat against the wood and was soon facing a small pudgy man.

"Healer Cole wishes an audience with the High King concerning matters of the Goblin King," he explained. The stout fellow eyed him a moment before turning back to the room. Moments later the door opened again and Cole was signalled through.

"The High King will see you now." Cole nodded his thanks to the guards and stepped through the threshold of the king's study. He followed the steps of the short man closely and was led to an immense desk carved from the best of woods. The contents of papers, ink, quills and various other objects were scattered evenly along the large top. Sitting behind the desk sat the High King of the Fairies himself. Going over a parchment of order for celebrations with quill in hand, his dark hair cut to allow free reign of his face. Slight curls fell against the nape of his neck. He looked up to show his questioning hazel eyes. His square jaw set itself when he looked to the source of his disturbance.

Ainmire set his quill down and gave full attention to his healer as Cole bowed in respect to his rank. He waved away the unwanted attendee and motioned for Cole to take a seat before him. Cole nodded in understanding and soon settled himself into the comfortable seat that sat diagonally to the king's desk. His seat was not noticeable compared to the high back, almost throne like chair that was occupied by the High King.

"Healer Cole, I hear you have a grievance for my ears. What is it you wish to relay to me?"

"Your Majesty, I come to you with the heavy heart of knowledge concerning the Goblin King."

"What is it that he has done now?" Ainmire sighed. He brought an elbow to the desk to rest his head upon his palm. He was used to Cole and the other neurotic nobles coming to him with complaints of the monarch of the Goblin Kingdom. In truth Ainmire didn't much pay attention to such things, he was too busy in running his own judgments. Though Jareth may act out of turn every now and again he was never a nuisance. Ainmire often found himself relying on him to actually do something for the others to complain about so he himself could be distracted from his work for a time.

"My King, the Goblin King has gone too far this time. He must be dealt with! The lenience in which you grant him has clouded his judgments and I believe he should come to terms of his act-" Ainmire held a hand for silence.

"I'll repeat. What is it that he has done now?" Cole looked to his king with heavy eyes.

"He has bestowed powers to mortal, your majesty. She is weak and her state unstable. He is turning her Fae and from what I've heard it was not by choice."

"When was it you had an appearance in the Goblin Castle?" Ainmire asked with actual intrigue. Cole bowed his head with slight worry.

"Forgive me, your highness. I had not come to you with this as soon as I should have. When I found out about this it was but two days before," he explained. Ainmire nodded and relaxed into his chair.

"Thank you for seeing me about this Healer. I will be sure to see what I can about these affairs." He stood from his chair and motioned for Cole to do also. "I want you to write out all of your understanding on the matter and be sure to deliver them to my page. For now you are to return to your duties." Cole bowed once more to his king and made for the exit. Ainmire stared after him for a time before retaking his seat with a sigh. "What is it you've gotten yourself into now, nephew?"

* * *

Jareth's lip twitched slightly as he lay in bed that night. Now that he had used the connection that he had already established with Sarah he could feel when she was having her little 'insights'. Tonight he would not invade her privacy, for it seemed that the images were not as emotionally stressing as previous ones. He wandered, then, of why she was so reluctant to tell him such things. Perhaps it had something to do with keeping up the appearance of self-independence.

She seemed to hold a constant act around others, always aiming to please those she could when need be. He had seen firsthand the results of such skills and the drawbacks that came with. She was more relaxed and open when about him, likewise he too was more open with her, but when her father had returned that one evening she had put walls up that were hard to work around.

These skills were being put into great practice at the moment. Her exhaustion varied each passing day but she was always more tired than she let on. This in turn wasted her energies and resulted in further damage. These things would be seen to soon enough, he thought.

He had set things in order for tomorrow so that he could once again venture Above without any consequences on his part. Though he could not ignore his duties he wanted to check on her progress thus far. He would see her again during her time at school and establish a time schedule for them both so that she knew when to expect him. He needed to get her cooperation in coming Underground for a time, she would have to arrange some kind of excuse for her guardians at some time. He had already sent word to the one other Fae healer he could both think of and trust and he needed Sarah to be present for him.

Jareth sighed and allowed his eyes to drift along the structure and design of his room before closing them against the soft glow of the moon. He would need to be well rested for tomorrow. Duties would have to be seen to readily so that he could leave at the appropriate time to see her during her break at her schooling. He couldn't risk the disturbance of family and even if she was to meet up with the disrespectful adolescences again, most likely not to her complete cooperation, he wouldn't need to worry about their reactions.

He saw a brief flash of startling green eyes full of emotion before he rolled over to his back with a content sigh on his lips and letting sleep claim him, a final heave of weariness came from his chest before he relaxed into the silk sheets. The darkness soon became impossible to escape and he was in the sea of unremembered dreams within the intake of a few breathes.

* * *

Sarah's eyes flew open to the sound of her alarm. She peered from between the folds of her covers to see the red digital numbers glowing back at her with a pleasant 06:30. She let out a huff and quickly slammed her palm over the snooze button before dragging herself out of the bed. The little sleep she had managed to have was once again filled with visions of her past. Last night had shown her a vision of her mother. She didn't understand what her mother had to do with anything, but then she didn't understand the reasons for any of the visions that plagued her during her sleep.

She quickly dressed herself for the day and headed to the kitchen. As expected there was no one up at this hour and that was exactly what she needed. She fixed her school bag and left it in the living room before she made her way to the pantry and set out several cereal boxes with bowls and spoons along the table. She went about setting up jams and butter before retrieving the bread. She extricated the milk from the fridge along with Toby's food for the day and soon set about putting together a light snack for her parents.

Robert and Karen came down the stairs at quarter past seven to the smell of toast and brewed coffee. Robert took in a grateful breath and procured his usual place at the table where the morning's paper was already awaiting him. He smoothed out his suit pants before unfolding the paper and obscuring his face from others. Karen rolled her eyes at the all too familiar sight and sat beside him.

"Thank you for preparing breakfast, dear," she thanked. Sarah nodded absently and continued on the sandwich she was making herself. When she had finished she left the kitchen to come back with a newly waken Toby in her arms. She seated him in his high chair and was soon spoon feeding him.

"Sarah," Karen started.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to face her stepmother, absently wiping her brother's cheek with a damp face washer.

"Tomorrow I need to stay behind for work, I won't be gone for too long but would you mind picking Toby up for me?" Sarah smiled softly and nodded her consent. Karen relaxed in her spot and took a bite from her jam covered toast. It seemed Sarah had either forgiven her for her snooping or was just ignoring the event to focus on her task, despite the assurance of last night during dinner Karen still felt slight trepidation.

Toby finished the remainder of is food and sat silently in his chair while his sister went about arranging the snacks she had made for them and handing them over to their respected assignments. Karen smiled gently, finishing her breakfast and stood from her seat to put the dishes aside the sink. Robert had yet to finish his coffee but was contented in munching a buttered slice of toast.

Sarah sat down in her seat and pulled a bowl towards herself. Once selecting her cereal choice she emptied a descent amount into her bowl and poured the milk. She was chewing through her third spoonful when her father shifted in his seat.

"Sarah?" She looked to her father as he stared at her with concern from behind his paper. Once he was sure he held her attention he gazed back at the paper's content before continuing. "Have you seen Merlin?" She stared a moment before realising her mouth was open and shut it.

"Merlin?"

"Yeas Merlin, your dog."

"Oh, uh he's uh-"

"Where is he?"

"You're not going to like it..." Robert sighed and put the paper down on the table top.

"Where is he?" She stared down at her slowly dissolving cereal with a furrowed brow before replying.

"He's staying at Jareth's," she said carefully. Robert blinked and pursed his lips.

"I see," he drew out, his head nodding slowly with the words. Sarah's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. "Actually I don't. Why is Merlin staying with that boy?"

"Daddy, Jareth isn't a 'boy'." He huffed and reached for his paper.

"Could've fooled me..." he grumbled, then unfolded the paper only to shut it again with haste. "Why is Merlin staying with Jareth?"

"Robert, stop prying into their relationship," Karen called over her shoulder.

"What relationship?" he retorted with slight tension.

"I recall him saying something about courting and such..."

"Courting," he snorted. "Does anyone do that anymore?" He turned his attentions back to his uncomfortable daughter. "What were we discussing?"

"Dogs and relationships," she supplied. She quickly scooped another spoon of cereal into her mouth as an excuse for distraction of talk, ignoring the amused look she was sent from her stepmother. Her father nodded and looked down at the folded paper in his hands.

"Dogs, yes well...be sure to have Merlin back sometime soon, ok? I don't think Jareth and his family would appreciate having to look after a dog for so long." Sarah stopped mid-chew to nod and then continued her mastication. She was just getting relaxed when he spoke up again. "And about this relationship thing..." Sarah deliberately slowed her chewing and swallowed before turning to face her father.

"I really care about him, Daddy. He's asked to court me and I haven't given him an answer but the next time I do see him he will get it."

"And that answer will be?" Karen prompted. She took her seat once more and turned her attention to Sarah with curiosity.

"Yes," she said confidently. Finished with her meal she rose from her chair and rinsed out the bowl before turning to retrieve her bag from the living room. "I'm headed off to school. See you after, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie!" Karen called.

"Have a good day, dear," Robert called after her, his brow creased with confusion and thought.

* * *

Sarah closed the door behind her and took a moment to compose herself. She had said it, she had actually admitted to having feelings for Jareth and to accepting his offer of courtship. The soft smile that graced her lips did not leave her face on her short walk to school. The school was only a short distance away from her house, even shorter so when she cut through her park. She did so with little hesitation, the summer breeze was pleasant and the sun was still softly shinning.

She arrived at school some twenty minutes later. The bell had yet to signal student arrival so she resorted to sitting under the shade of a tree. She opened her diary to check the schedule of the day and let her thoughts wander. She had admitted to her father and stepmother that she cared for Jareth but she hadn't told them that she loved him. But she wasn't sure of that either, she hadn't ever been in love before and so couldn't use that as a basis for what she felt. She would have to tread carefully and seek information for another time. She wanted to ask him how he could be so sure of himself in terms of his feelings for her but surely that could wait for another time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blazing of the school siren to signal the entrance of students. Sarah picked herself up and readjusted her bag on her back as she walked to one of the many entrance points of the school facilities. The drizzle of students accompanied her on her way to the lockers and continued as more of the student body arrived for the days lessons. She let herself relax at the thought of Art for her first subject and let the soft smile return.

The first half of the day consisted of lessons that distracted her from further thoughts of confusing emotions. It seemed that last night's dream or visions, she wasn't sure as to which they were as of yet, had not drained her of any energy as the previous nights had. It seemed logical, in a way. Last night had only displayed short visions of her mother, where as previously the visions had shown her the ballroom from her run and other experiences. Those had brought strong feelings out in her and rendered her exhausted the day after. Last night had actually been the first vision that hadn't consisted of anything to do with the Labyrinth.

She soon found herself reaching into her locker to retrieve her made out lunch. The usual babble of voices crowded her from each side as she walked out of the building and made her way to the oval that was parked along the school. The further she retreated from the mass the fewer voices reached her ears. The day had cooled down a bit, the sun was still hot but the breeze was cooler and a relief to heated skin.

She took her usual spot on the school grounds underneath the shade of the trees. Lunch was always spent under these trees, ever since her arrival at the school. She loved the way she could watch the habits of both the student body and the nature about her. Birds frequented the trees above her and students wandered the grassy plain further towards the school. Her spot was secluded but that was why she liked it. Today, though, it seemed that Tom and his friends were not yet done with their pestering.

She let a small smile paint her lips and tried not to turn away from the approaching figures. Tom waved to her with a warm smile and took a seat to her immediate left while his left was occupied by Amy. The rest soon followed example and they had soon formed a circle of bodies. Tom turned with a bright smile to face her.

"How ya been, sunshine, haven't seen you all day."

"We only have one subject together," she reminded, trying to keep a polite tone to her voice. She really didn't feel like trying to keep her act up at the moment. But it seemed that today was a day to test the waters as a hush came about the group and Harry leaned towards her.

"Look, Sarah, I wanted to try and apologize," he started. His face was soft but also serious and so rendered the group silent as they witnessed the admission.

However, before he could get any more of his pre-thought apology out they were visited by one very hostile looking owl. Harry's mouth snapped shut as he stared wide eyed at the predatory bird with no hidden fear. Jareth swooped close and landed gracefully on Sarah's shoulder. He wobbled slightly as he adjusted his position and kept his claws carefully from piercing her skin. Sitting to her right was Nathan who edged away slightly at his arrival.

Sarah smiled innocently and took a bite from her sandwich. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Harry who still had yet to take his eyes off the barn owl situated on her right shoulder. She cocked her head to one side and gave him a smirk that held a close resemblance to Jareth's own, her false bravado actually giving her confidence.

"You were saying?"

"Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat, "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. Probably wasn't the best way to act...first impressions and all."

"I see," she replied softly. He took a deep breath and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I acted stupidly and felt like crap afterwards. Can you forgive an idiot for being himself?" His eyes darted back to the owl that had yet to take his unnerving eyes from his face. "I really am sorry," he repeated softly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. Harry put into submission," Amy grinned. The tension that had formed in the group eased up as they laughed in credit to the statement.

"Start over?" Harry offered his hand with a hopeful smile. He tried his best to keep eye contact and ignore the avian suitor burrowing holes into his skull. Sarah nodded with slight hesitation and closed the gap to shake hands. She relaxed in her spot and listened to the small chatter that started up. She turned her head slightly to give acknowledgement to the owl perched on her shoulder.

"Back in the good books, you majesty, was the apology to your standards?" Jareth twittered into her ear but made no other move to acknowledge the question. She nodded with the slightest motion and continued to eat her lunch and listened in on the conversations taking place. The group had a total of three different topics being discussed throughout them. Nakita herself was taking part in two, giving equal attention to both and following the different directions well.

Sarah marveled at how they could discuss the things they did so freely with one another. It wasn't difficult to see that they each cared for one another on some level. Brandon and Tom were actually fairly close and joked easily with Dick and Harry. Amy kept from talking but would listen with great attention and add single sentences when she saw fit and Nathan was similar in that aspect.

She absentmindedly started stroking the soft feathers that tickled her neck and relaxed further when pressure was pushed into her palm. Glancing down, she smiled softly at the openly affectionate gesture. She was brought out of her observations when she felt eyes on her and turned her head to see that most of the group had stopped to look at her.

* * *

** (AN: **Ha! Thought I'd forgotten about the dog hadn't you?  
**Ainmire** is pronounced as **ahn-meer** , Irish Gaelic for 'great lord'.

Again, I'm so sorry about the wait and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to tell you that I won't be able to upload again for another month or so- not my fault!**  
Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


End file.
